Girl Meets World
by ljubicababi
Summary: High school comes,than college,than real life things and finally...The Secret of Life. Riley,Maya,Farkle,Lucas and Zay begin their high school,dealing with a lot of drama,relationships,school issues,etc.
1. SEASON 1 (Episode description)

First Kiss

The gang attends the party as they begin their high school,where relationship between Farkle and Riley might change,as Lucas and Maya strangle with their relationship.

Jealousy

Both Farkle and Riley experience jealousy of each other while out with their respective dates,which leads them to questioning their own relationship with each begins driving Maya and Lucas crazy,as he becomes the third wheel in their relationship.

First Relationship

When Riley and Farkle begin their relationship,that causes Cory to go wild and spy on them all the between Maya and Lucas become weird as he finds out she still has Josh as contact on has to work til late hours so she asks Zay to babysit Auggie and Ava,which doesn't go pretty well.

First Fight

Riley and Farkle experience their first couple fight,as he prefered spending entire day on football training than with and Lucas somehow get involved in fight too,when he takes Farkle's side,while Cory and Topanga begin thinking about possibility of having another child.

First Time

Farkle wants to take his relationship with Riley on second level,suggesting they have their first realizes how Maya and he aren't that alike,making him questioning their has date with Smackle,only to realize that she's using him.

First Break-Up

Farkle and Riley begin thinking where their relationship is going,do they need to break up or stay together,while Maya and Lucas decide to break up for good,as he experience a small change of and Cory become ally's as they try to save both relationships.

She Doesn't Like Me

After the break up,Farkle begins to get closer to Riley,for sake of friendship,only to realize that he's still not quite over tries to save her friendship with Lucas,finding him girl via online dating,which doesn't end well when she learns who he Topanga strungles with Auggie's jealousy over possibility of upcoming baby,Cory tries to save relationships between the gang.

Triangle

When Farkle becomes bothered with Lucas's and Riley's all of sudden new relationship,he makes her choose between them two,conviced that she still has feelings for him, tries to make Farkle and Riley get back together,while Maya suddenly becomes Zay's new best friend as they're paired for school project.

Betrayal

Riley becomes questioning her own feelings for Lucas,after choosing him and not Farkle,which leads to the storm and Farkle and Riley end up trapped at Topanga' becomes jealous as he thinks there something between Maya and Zay,while Cory wants to become funiest father for Auggie after discovers that he's not that fun as he seemed to be.

Summer Love

Riley and Farkle try to figure out their relationship one more time,before the summer vacation,while Lucas tries to convice Maya spending her vacation with him,in Texas,leading to their new relationship becomes insecure about having another child,which leads him to making big decision,with Zay's help.


	2. First Kiss

''First Kiss''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

LUCAS,MAYA,ZAY AND RILEY enter the all four are happy and smiley,at least for a moment,until they realize what HIGH SCHOOL will mean for them.

LUCAS

First day as high school students.

MAYA

It will get better,trust me.

ZAY

I don't know for you guys,but i just wanna survive it.

MAYA

You?I thought you were the coolest guy back in 's wrong?You are nervous?

ZAY

Don't mess with me, guys are pretty hard to understand and beg for pardon,right Lucas?

LUCAS,silent,looking at something,confused,with a half smile.

ZAY (CONT.)

Lucas?

LUCAS

Is that Farkle?

All of them fix their eyes towards FARKLE,who is standing with a girl,TRACY.

MAYA

With a girl?

ZAY

An actual girl?

RILEY

Who the hell is she?

ZAY

That must be someone new,because i never met her or have spoken to her.

MAYA (ironic)

That's right!Because you're the biggest flirt around here.

LUCAS and ZAY smile.

LUCAS

Well,from this point of view,you gotta change your 's Farkle the biggest flirt...always has been and always will be.

FARKLE,ends conversation with Tracy,smilling and turns back,

only to face his friends.

FARKLE

Hi...guys?

RILEY

So...what's going on with you,Farkle?

FARKLE

Well,as far as I know...i came to first day of high school,especially because i love are you all looking at me that weird?

MAYA

What do you think...Romeo?

LUCAS

Who's the chick,buddy?

FARKLE

Tracy?

FARKLE,begins laughing as hell,he couldn't stop for a minute,making them well akward this time.

ZAY

Guys...i love jokes and funny things...i'm comedian deep down,but i don't get this some kind of punchline?

MAYA

I don't get it,neither.

FARKLE

Come on, 's new here...i just heard she's making big party this night...so,i wanted to know if rumors are true.

LUCAS

Farkle Minkus...caring about the hell are you,dude?

FARKLE,laughs.

ZAY

Don't you guys get it?Farkle finally made his medal of best 're out Lucas!

LUCAS

What the hell?

ZAY

He's taking us to the party!

FARKLE

We're going to the party!

ZAY and FARKLE,act like best friends,much to LUCAS'S dance like they never had parties before,all happy.

MAYA (TO LUCAS)

He's never cared that much to take us to lame party...and you're .

LUCAS

You too?

MAYA

Just calm 're going to the party!

RILEY

Let's go to the class now.

The all of them enter the class.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM - DAY

LUCAS leans closer to MAYA,who sits in front of him.

LUCAS

I think something is seriously wrong with him.

MAYA

Right!I mean...he was so wrong.I can't wait to see his face when i tell him that all this sucks.

LUCAS

Who are you talking about?

MAYA

And you?

LUCAS

Farkle,of course!

MAYA

Oh,give me a break.

MAYA,for the first time ignores him like that and listen to the LEE was teaching English class.

HARPER

So...this is your first class since you all said goodbye to middle school and made big step into high school.

ZAY

And I feel the same,why is that?

MAYA

You wouldn't be you if you don't make a comment,right?

ZAY

What did I say?

HARPER

The first author we'll talk about is one of the famous bestsellers of today...Nicholas Sparks.

FARKLE

Oh,boy.

HARPER

Yes, ?

FARKLE

That's not 's nice and his work,but you teaching us to experience all things he writes about...is not nice...at all.

LUCAS (TO FARKLE)

What the hell is wrong with you?It's like some alien came into your body?Where's Farkle?

FARKLE (TO HARPER)

You're talking about romance books,right?Well...if we wanna cry and hate love,we would definitely read it,but...

HARPER (interrupts)

I thought i was proffesor here.I'm teaching english class and this is what i teach every year when kids like you,full of themselves and in puberty come into my class.

FARKLE

I just don't agree with you and i think that's not right way of teaching literature.

ZAY

Stop speaking,man...just stop speaking or you will end up dead first day of high school!

HARPER

you could take a walk,you know that?Why don't you take a shot?

FARKLE

Okay!I prefer out of class than listening to things that only make us cry and realize that we won't live forever.

HARPER

You're free to go any time you want.

FARKLE stands up,maybe first time in his life,or just because of puberty.

LUCAS

Stay where you're,buddy!

FARKLE

I ain't listening to this.

FARKLE walks toward doors,when HARPER stops him for a moment.

HARPER

And i want your paper on this theme I clear enough?

FARKLE

What book?

HARPER

Walk to remember...i supose you read it.

FARKLE

Yes,i did.

FARKLE looks back at class,a bit angry,some new kind of Farkle.

FARKLE (CONT.)

And spoiler alert...it's not some kind of love story...you will cry at the end,a lot.

FARKLE leaves the classroom,leaving everyone in schock,especially his friends.

MAYA

Something is definitely wrong with Farkle!

LUCAS (sarcastic)

Wow!What made you notice it?

HARPER

You all have the same you don't write it...well,you know what happens to these.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

FARKLE,angry,a bit fast is walking,until CORY notices him.

CORY

Whoa,whoa!Slow down a bit.

FARKLE

.

CORY

What the hell is all this?Why aren't you on class?

FARKLE

I...

CORY (interrupts)

Did everyone escaped and you stayed for your own sake?

FARKLE

No!

CORY

Wait,wait,I know!Proffesor didn't show up and you're free to do whatever you want.

FARKLE

What is going on with you,sir?

CORY

I'm just...bored of being teacher all my life...so i'm researching myself a bit...i might find something interesting.

FARKLE

Yeah...something like psych?

CORY

Now...why aren't you at class like everybody else?

FARKLE

I wasn't acting like all other students...so...you know,she kicked me out.

CORY

Harper Lee?

FARKLE nods,a bit emberrased.

CORY (CONT.)

What did you do?

FARKLE

If she keeps teaching us Nicholas Sparks alike books or even Shakespeare...we won't get anywhere.

CORY

What do you mean?Shakespeare is a legend!

FARKLE

Yeah,i know...you read Hamlet?That guy really deserve ending he had.

CORY

And what about Othello...it's a bit alike and legendary.

FARKLE

Right!

FARKLE and CORY,bonding and like that,missing the whole point that mattered.

CORY

Why would books like that take you nowhere?Every book has some important lessos...like my class,for example.

FARKLE

You're teaching history...in interesting this...this is...mad.

CORY

Why?Love is nice thing,tragedy without love and love without tragedy is mad!

FARKLE

I love that books,i really ...love is blind and weak and...it's the worst thing that could happen and more if it's unrequeted.

CORY

You're talking about yourself?

FARKLE

About situation every man was at least once in his lifetime.

CORY

Than...you're wrong and changed a lot.

FARKLE

I like this change...and i'm gonna keep it.

FARKLE,turns around,but CORY stops him.

CORY

Wait...i heard about...some it true?You're going?Is my daughter gonna attend it?

FARKLE

Calm new chick is making party...she's new and you know how that things work.

CORY

I will stop being that weird father who just can't get his nose out of his daughter's life.

FARKLE

I doubt of it,but you can give it a try.

CORY

I believe in you,Farkle.

FARKLE

Thanks...whatever that it means something,right?You're just gonna ask for something and i'll do it,because you made me feel great about myself.

CORY

Yeah...pretty ...listen to care of Riley.

FARKLE

What?

CORY

It's her first great,big,exciting party she's attending.I don't wanna be bad father,i wanna trust her,but i can' 's voices i have in my head,like something's gonna happen.

FARKLE

Okay,i'll do it for 's my friend and i don't wanna let you down.

CORY

Why aren't you my son,too?

They both laugh.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM - EVENING

RILEY and MAYA are standing,beautiful,with make up,in front of CORY,who looks very calm,for big surprise.

MAYA (TO CORY)

So...you're letting her go at this calm way?

CORY

Yes.

MAYA

You don't mind when she's coming back?

CORY

I don't.

MAYA

You don't care what happens there?

CORY

I don't...because i know my daughter and i know nothing serious is gonna happen,right?

RILEY

That's you for believing in me and for supporting me like this.

CORY

Always.

They hug,for a moment.

TOPANGA enters.

TOPANGA

What's going on in here?

MAYA

The miracle happened... 's kinda 's not at all.

TOPANGA (TO CORY)

What did you do,now?

MAYA

He's letting Riley go to party and to stay til late hours.

TOPANGA

Hm...that is very weird.

RILEY (TO MAYA AND TOPANGA)

Come on...just stop it.I know my dad isn't hiding anything,because we know each other,it's like two souls in one.

TOPANGA

And if he's hiding something...don't worry,i'm good at 're staying here all night and i'll eventually find out.

CORY laughs histeric,a bit scared.

CORY

That's just...nice...vrilly nice of you, let them go,will you?

TOPANGA

fun,girls.

THEY WALK AND EXIT TURNS TO CORY.

CORY

What?

TOPANGA

We're playing games are you up to?Monopolly,Cards,Bridge?

CORY

Am i missing something?Since when we do this?

TOPANGA

Since i don't trust you like 'll eventually talk and if you do...i know i won't like it.

CORY

Let it than be Monopolly.I'll win...i always do.

TOPANGA comes closer to him,giving him small kiss on lips.

TOPANGA

I'll be back in minute.

SHE leaves living room.

CORY

Oh,boy...i'm so...so done.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

LUCAS,MAYA,ZAY,RILEY and FARKLE are standing,looking at everything and everyone,thinking about what to do first.

LUCAS

This isn't the party i imagined.

MAYA

There are so many...grown up things here.

FARKLE

And we're grown ups,aren't we...people?

ZAY

I don't know what are you up to,but I...i think i'll over those hot girls ,if anyone needs me...

All of them four keep looking at ZAY.

ZAY

Do not disturb me!

ZAY walks over some girls sitting on couch.

LUCAS

I just wanna sit somewhere.(TO MAYA)Wanna join me?

MAYA

Of course...what else should i do?

LUCAS and MAYA sit close to the table full of drinks and next to one couple,who is making out very hard and disturbing.

FARKLE

So...

RILEY

It's just two of us,right?What should we do?

FARKLE

I'll go get some want something?

RILEY (disappointed)

No,thanks.

FARKLE rushes fast towards bar,with RILEY watching every step he makes and his meeting with TRACY,again.

TRACY

Farkle?

FARKLE

You thought i wouldn't be here,right?

TRACY

No,i actually thought that you're not as geek and lonely as you were supposed to be.

FARKLE,smiles.

FARKLE

People talk to much around here,don't they?

TRACY

Too 's your drink.

TRACY gives him one drinks it and apparently,likes it.

FARKLE

What the hell is this?It's better than chocolate milk.

TRACY comes closer to his ear.

TRACY

It's secret you need to find out.

RILEY,at the same place she was,spots FARKLE'S eyes that were checking out TRACY,feeling a bit jealous, of anger,she comes closer to table and takes one vodka,drinks it.

MAYA

Riley?

RILEY

I'm feeling so much better.

APARTAMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

CORY and TOPANGA are sitting for small table,that's near their sofa,playing cards.

CORY

Okay...i can't do this win...i'll let you win.

TOPANGA

So...what's the secret than?

CORY

There isn't any secret.I'll be honest with you.

TOPANGA

That's what husband and wife are supposed to,right?

CORY

I don't trust Riley as much as I seem to.

TOPANGA

I knew it!

CORY

How?

TOPANGA

Because...that's who you're Cory Matthews.

CORY

Wait...i don't like this very much...calling me by my first and last means one...trouble.

TOPANGA

You're not in trouble,but she'll be...if you don't tell me what did you do to feel as comfortable as now?She's teen and at party maybe full of alchocol.

CORY

Hey,you beat me at cards,but i've got my own most valuable card...Farkle.

TOPANGA

Farkle?That kid is changed,a ...i don't know what might happen.

CORY

I trust him...he won't let me ...let's go to sleep,i can't pretend to like this games anymore.

TOPANGA

Let's go...loser.

They head to their room.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The party continious,without stoping for a moment.

FARKLE and TRACY keep drinking,having ,RILEY comes along,hugging FARKLE.

RILEY

Farkley!

FARKLE

What the hell?Are you drunk?

TRACY

She looks like she your girlfriend.

RILEY (DRUNK)

No,no... girl friend...i'm his friend.

TRACY leaves them two.

FARKLE

I need to take you home.I promised...

Than,ZAY comes along.

ZAY

Hey, you having fun?What the hell is this?The queen be...drunk?

FARKLE

You're not helping, are Maya and Lucas?

ZAY

Having their own party...perhaps.

FARKLE

That's sweet and funny...but i need to take her home.

ZAY

That's your problem, 's your problem.

ZAY walks away.

FARKLE (TO RILEY)

Oh, 's just take you home.

FARKLE carry RILEY carefully,they exit the house.

'S HOUSE – BATHROOM – DAY

MAYA is walking,like she's acting or something,with LUCAS sitting at toilet.

MAYA (ACTING)

Riley...Lucas and I are ...i want you to don't go mad over my new ...we're ...Lucas and I...

LUCAS (INTERRUPS)

Why don't just say...we're together and we don't care about other people's opinion?

MAYA

She's my best friend!

LUCAS

She's my friend,too.

MAYA

And ex girlfriend.

LUCAS

And...we don't we just hide it a bit more?

MAYA

I can't!I already feel strange...like i killed Kennedy.

LUCAS

Well...that would be easier to explain...in just one sentence without answers stupid questions.

MAYA

Look,this is my problem,i'll tell her tomorrow.

LUCAS

Okay.

They come closer,hug each other,their secret relationship is almost out.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – LATER HOURS

There's no one in living room,everyone probably 's ,in apartamant enter RILEY and FARKLE.

RILEY

We're home!

FARKLE

Shh!If your dad comes here...i'll be buried on cemetery tomorrow morning.

They sit on couch.

FARKLE (CONT.)

How could this possibly happen to you,Riley?

RILEY

I don't know...i guess that's my five minutes of glory.

FARKLE,smiles like always,for a short time,but with a big cute smile.

FARKLE

I'm gonna go now.

RILEY,for surpise,grabs him with hand.

RILEY

Wait...just stay here,okay?

FARKLE

I...

RILEY

You're my did you save me?

FARKLE

You're drunk and...

RILEY

Just stay here and...and...

RILEY,begins smilling at him,very hard.

FARKLE

How could you be drunk and smilling at the same time?

RILEY

You too...just smile,i just...wish i could see yours once in awhile.

FARKLE,laughs.

FARKLE

I need to go home.

RILEY

Wait...why don't you just sleep here?

FARKLE

That's mad...and suicide.

RILEY

You're good...good...good friend.

FARKLE

Yes,good friend.

FARKLE and RILEY,silent,begin crashing with heads,smilling,until their lips suddenly don't they finally realizing they kissed for very first time,they stop and look each other a bit.

RILEY

You...

FARKLE

I need to 's late.

RILEY

Yes,it is.

FARKLE exits apartmant,leaving RILEY all confused,thoughtful.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

FARKLE,a bit hangover,closes his locker and than,surprise to see CORY.

FARKLE

?

CORY

And...?

FARKLE

What?

CORY

What happened last night?All good?

FARKLE

Fine...it's all ...if weren't fine i wouldn't be standing here,i would ran i'm not running away,right?I'm just very very...mad person,right?

CORY

What's wrong with you?She didn't find out,did she?

FARKLE

Of course not.

CORY

I made a mistake,Farkle.

FARKLE

You shouldn't have done it in first is two way should've taken the right street.

CORY

You're wise...that's why i picked you to spy on Riley.

OFF RILEY

What?

The both of them turn around,to see RILEY standing there,hearing the last things CORY said.

CORY

Oh,boy!We're in big...big trouble.

FARKLE

Riley,he...

RILEY

Dad...how could you...i thought you trusted me!I don't wanna talk to you...never again.

RILEY rans away,leaving CORY devastated a bit.

FARKLE (TO CORY)

I'll talk to her,okay?

FARKLE rans towards her.

FARKLE

Riley!Wait!

RILEY

Oh,just leave me two have double face...liar.

FARKLE

Hey,all i did was for your own good.I did everything to keep you out of trouble...i didn't succed,but...

RILEY (INTERRUPTS)

You would...if you weren't so all over me...you would succed.

FARKLE

What's that about?

RILEY,keeps quiet,avoiding this TRACY topic.

FARKLE (CONT.)

You need to talk to your did that for your own 's a good father,the best father someone could ask for,believe me.

RILEY,looks at FARKLES eyes,very serious.

RILEY

We need to talk.

FARKLE

What?

RILEY

Nevermind...you'll get it yourself...if you're still a genious.

She leaves him,walks towards her father.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – GARDEN – DAY

CORY and RILEY are sitting,both silent.

CORY

So...is this your forgiveness or...?

RILEY

Of course 's nothing to did what you thought was best for me.

CORY

Wow...you're seriously not mad?

RILEY

No.

CORY

Why not?

RILEY

Dad...maybe i don't deserve your trust and limits you set for me.I know you care...and thank you for that.

CORY

I'm so sorry.I trust you...of course I do...it's just...

RILEY

I know what new day kids do...so...i understand your worry.

CORY

Thank you...for understanding me and my next time...stay at that party til the very end.

They both smile and hug.

INTERCUT

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAYS – DAY

FARKLE'S P.O.V:

He's watching as Cory and Riley reconcile,smilling on them,at Riley more than at Cory.

RILEY

Mum somehow found out you were in all this mess?

CORY

Your mother is like detective Colombo...but i don't know what i would do without her.

RILEY

I wanna that.

CORY

That?

RILEY

The love you two have.

CORY

And you'll have it...very soon,trust me.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAYS – DAY

We hear the and LUCAS exit classroom,very serious,they share the look.

MAYA (TO LUCAS)

I don't know if I can do it.

LUCAS

Go...and make me proud.

MAYA

Well...now that sounds exactly as you were speaking to pet.I'm not Beethoven.

LUCAS smiles.

LUCAS

If you want this to work...be honest,to yourself and to her.

MAYA comes closer to RILEY.

MAYA

Where were you,bestie?

RILEY

Bestie?That's like we call each other now?

MAYA

What's with the tone?

RILEY

I need to talk to you.

MAYA

Oh,god.

RILEY

What?

MAYA

It's like you're gonna kill me or worse...bury me.

RILEY

It's something personal...thing that happened.

MAYA

Oh, can't be connected to me,right?And i need to tell you something, begin,

RILEY

You...better.

MAYA

You're older for a month.

RILEY

You.

MAYA

's a big me...

RILEY (INTERRUPTS)

Farkle and I kissed.

MAYA

Lucas and I are together.

RILEY

What?

MAYA

Wait...you and...

MAYA,begins laughing,can't control herself.

ADAMS HIGHSCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

It's another class of English.

HARPER

So... ...do you have your homework?

FARKLE

No,i don't.

ZAY

And today is the day this geek just stood and stop being geek and be awesome instead.

FARKLE

I have something wanna report?

HARPER

I want paper...essay.I don't care what you have to say...if it's written than don't bother opening your mouth.

FARKLE

We all make a mistake.

MAYA (SILENT,TO RILEY)

This has something to do with you.

FARKLE

But...there's no love without tragedy,neither tragedy without to remember...it's sad sad book...but worth reading just cry...and than you know you're alive...truly are just things...that are never meant to be,but they push it so hard...until they don't have much more space for any pain.

LUCAS (SAD)

Right!It's like she just needed to have damn leucemia and 's heartbreaking.

MAYA

Oh, 't tell you read it?

LUCAS

I thought they were taking a walk to remember and not whole that drama.

ZAY (TO FARKLE AND LUCAS)

You bastards!You ruined the book for me...now i don't need to read it at 's genious now?

FARKLE

The point is...that love never is 's love story is...i just wanna feel the same those characters felt...even if it's for a moment.

HARPER

I think that your ''apology'' is accepted.I knew you needed something to make you return of right ,lets talk about much happier things...

FARKLE,leans to RILEY's DASK.

FARKLE

I think we need to have that talk.

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

RILEY and FARKLE are sitting at sofa,alone,feeling more comfortable.

FARKLE

So...i usually talk like ...i don't know where to begin from.

RILEY

I was drunk,you were great friend...i don't know why we need to make big deal.

FARKLE

You're 's not the end of the world.

RILEY

I love you...as friend.

FARKLE (SMILES)

I love you i'm happy that nothing ruined drunken kiss didn't mean nothing and didn't ruin anything.

RILEY

We'll always be friends.

Both of them smiles,as if they don't think like that at all.

FARKLE

Always?

RILEY

Always.

FARKLE exits the apartmant,living RILEY a bit heartbroken,sad.

RILEY

I...didn't meant it that way.

– HALLWAY – DAY

FARKLE,AS he exits Matthews apartmant,sitting down the doors,touching the doors.

FARKLE

I didn't meant it...i really didn't.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT


	3. Jealousy

''Jealousy''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley is standing near her lockers,silent,thinking,with her eyes fixes towards Farkle,who's far away,talking to Smackle,apparently.

SMACKLE (to FARKLE)

Hi!

FARKLE

...what are you up to?

SMACKLE

I'm so happy you asked me that...because i hope you remembered.

FARKLE

Remembered what?

Smackle,becomes a bit annoyed.

SMACKLE

Are you sure you're a genious?

FARKLE

I just don't get...

SMACKLE (interrupts)

We have a date.

FARKLE

Date?

ON RILEY,she seems to not enjoying seeing them ,Maya comes.

MAYA

Riley...we need to talk.

RILEY

Not now.

MAYA

I know you're mad because of what happened and...

RILEY

What happened?

MAYA

Lucas and me...

RILEY

I don't care about that...really.

MAYA

What?Okay...who are you and what the hell you did with Riley Matthews?

Both of them laugh.

RILEY

I just...don't like him anymore.

MAYA

How the hell that happened?You went for some future predictions and realize he's not your soulmate?

RILEY

I think i know who I belong to...and you too.

Riley fixes her eyes towards Farkle and Smackle continue their conversation.

FARKLE

I don't seem to remember that,Smackle.

SMACKLE

You don't...but i do.

FARKLE

that's making you happy...we'll go to the date.

MAYA (to RILEY)

What the hell?Nerds are having a date?

FARKLE

I'm looking forward to it.

SMACKLE

So do I.

Smackle walks towards Maya and Riley.

MAYA

So,Romeo...Smackle...date...are you two a couple?

Farkle looks at Riley.

FARKLE

We're can go on a date,can't they?

MAYA

She's not your friend...she's your enemy.

Then,we hear bip from Maya's takes it,a bit misterious.

MAYA (to RILEY and FARKLE)

I'll meet you inside,guys.

She enters the classroom.

RILEY

So...Smackle?

FARKLE

Are you gonna tease me?

Riley,laughs.

RILEY

I don't think 's Maya's role.

FARKLE

Are you okay?

RILEY

Fine, 's go to class.

FARKLE

Nobody calls me Farkley.

They both enter in the class.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory is teaching the the board are written words:War and Jealousy,much to everyone's surprise.

CORY

Jealousy?What's jealousy?

RILEY

Seriously?Are you really teaching us this,dad?

CORY

.I'm ... !

Farkle,begins ,Riley turns around,facing him.

FARKLE

Sorry...it's just...funny... .

CORY

Come on!Anyone?Jealousy?

MAYA

We're sorry to let you down... ...we might be too young to understand jealousy.

Lucas,begins laughing,parallel to Farkle's ,surpised,faces him.

LUCAS

Really?Too young?We're in high school and you're the most jealous person i ever met.

ZAY

Yes,you're.

MAYA (to ZAY)

You!Shit up!

ZAY

I'm not talking.

MAYA

I'm not jealous person!

LUCAS

Oh,yes you're.

CORY

Good, .You're making this class look a bit going.

LUCAS (to MAYA)

Yesterday,for example.

ZAY (interrupts)

He was treated like prisoner!Like he was in Alcatraz!That's dark side of jealousy.

MAYA

Will you just let him talk?We're together,remember?Lucas and me!

LUCAS

I felt like pet.

ZAY

Way to go,buddy.

LUCAS

I didn't even look at another girl and you made me feel like...like girl Bates killed at the beggining of the film.

Maya,begins laughing as hard as she can.

MAYA

That's...great movie and he only was looking for a bit of love.I wish she treated him better...she wouldn't have died.

RILEY

Did you even watch the movie?

ZAY (to LUCAS)

And...that's foreshadow of your ending...Bates!

Lucas,faces him.

CORY

Okay...Farkle?

FARKLE

I don't really like old horror 't bother me with this.

CORY

I meant...you're genious around here,give a bit light to the on,make things interesting.

FARKLE

It's boring and should be learning about war and has to do one thing with another?

CORY

That's the 't the enemies jealous of Hitler and his potential?It's emotion that makes everything begin.

Riley,becomes thoughtful,as much as Farkle.

CORY (CONT.)

Can love really begin without jealousy?It's the moment that makes us realize 's great emotion.

ZAY

It's for girls.

CORY

Come on.

ZAY

I'm 's girl tend to be more jealous than guys...it's hundred years old theory...and truth.

FARKLE

That's right.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)

What do you know about jealousy?

MAYA

He's Romeo!He's not jealous...others are jealous of him.

FARKLE

I don't need to be jealous about something i never 's so...stupid.

RILEY

I think jealousy is our insecurity...fear of losing something we never knew and never thought we had.

FARKLE (to RILEY)

How can we be jealous about something we never had?

Riley turns around.

RILEY

That's the point!Jealousy helps us understand what we want...it pushes us towards we never had...they suddenly begin meaning so much to us.

Riley and Farkle,keep staring into each other's eyes,as they were talking about each other.

CORY

So...jealousy is emotion,sometimes good,sometimes very obsesive and sometimes,it last for seconds...we don't even notice it.

MAYA

So...what has to do with all war things?

CORY

It's true makes us see things clearly...it's a metaphor.

MAYA

Again...what role has war in all this jealousy thing?

Lucas leans closer to Maya.

LUCAS

You better stop now.

ZAYA

Just shit up, up and nobody gets hurt.

Maya faces Zay.

MAYA

Really?Do you need to?

CORY

Homework!I want to hear jealousy that's in front of your you see jealousy and what represents to you?

The class ends.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley is near the lockers,putting her book,she closes ...out of nowhere,Charlie appears,scaring her a bit.

RILEY

Charlie?

CHARLIE

I heard rumors...just wanted to check if they're true.

RILEY

What rumors exactly?

CHARLIE

Are you single again?

Riley,stops for a bit,when she sees Farkle coming from the stops at the door,looking at them,curious,with Maya coming,too.

RILEY

I was always for noticing.

CHARLIE

So...you would love to go on date with me?

RILEY

Of course.

Charlie,walks away.

MAYA (to FARKLE)

So...Romeo...what's going on in your little head?

FARKLE

Could you please stop calling me like that?

MAYA

It's your nickname...and by the way,blame your father for it because your real name sucks.

FARKLE

I'll keep that in mind...Penelope.

Farkle and Maya walk toward Riley.

FARKLE

So...Charlie Gardner?Are you really doing this again?

RILEY

It's my life, ...i can do whatever i want to.

Farkle nods.

FARKLE

Right.

Than,Smackle comes along,making Riley feel jealous,but not showing it that much.

SMACKLE

And...?Where are we going tonight?

FARKLE

Smackle!

Farkle,doesn't know answer,feeling a bit surprised.

FARKLE (CONT.)

I'll tell you,but not 's go.

Farkle and Smackle walk away,acting a bit like couple.

MAYA (to RILEY)

Wow!This was really...wow.

RILEY

Just stop with that wow!Charlie is good date.

MAYA

This is so big mess,Riley.I know you...and you're not doing good thing.

RILEY

I'm allowed to date...so,i'm going on date with that isn't supposed to be weird...at all.

MAYA

You're jealous,right?

RILEY

What?

MAYA

Come on,that look on your face this morning,than speech in class...that look again seconds ago.I'm your best friend for a reason.

RILEY

There's nothing going on with us...with me...with Farkle.

MAYA

Kiss meant something,right?

RILEY

Give me a break,please.

MAYA

I'm not telling you what to do...i think you can figure out this date...it's not good thing.

RILEY

I'm just trying to do...the same thing Farkle is doing.I don't want that kiss to mean something,it isn't supposed to.

MAYA

Well...it meant for him are you so worried?Their date won't last a minute.

RILEY

What are you suggesting?

MAYA

You know...to hurt Romeo where he feels most pain.

RILEY

That's mad and...you're crazy jealous ...bye.

Riley walks and Zay come along.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

So...what are you up to?

ZAY

We could relax a bit,this school's killing me.

MAYA

I didn't ask you.

ZAY

Now you really hurt my feelings.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

Let's just go to my 'll watch some movie.

ZAY

Sure.

LUCAS (to ZAY)

Dude...she was talking to 't make this even more awkward.

Lucas and Maya walk away,leaving Zay alone.

ZAY (to MAYA and LUCAS)

What movie?

He runs towards them.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting at the sofa,watching movie on TV.

LUCAS

Your mother's not home?

MAYA

Oh,god, wouldn't allow this and anyway...it's like she's never home.

Lucas,nods,half smilling at here.

LUCAS

But...i'm here...i'll always be.

MAYA

That's...good thing to know.

They're about to kiss,but than Zay comes from the kitchen with popcorns.

ZAY

Here it is,guys!

LUCAS

What the hell are you doing here?Didn't you go home?

ZAY

Hey,calm down.I came with you,don't you remember?

MAYA

We could use a bit privacy,you know?

ZAY

You're right.

LUCAS

Thank god.

ZAY

I'll make us something to drink,popcorn is not enough.I saw your kitchen is full...this place is better than my house.

Zay walks towards kitchen,leaving them two alone.

MAYA

I'm this close to send him back to his home...back in Texas.

LUCAS

'll make us drink and he will be out in a minute.

MAYA

Are you sure?This is not relationship I asked for when we go together.

LUCAS

What do you mean?He's all of sudden bothering you?

MAYA

How could you think that?He's my friend ...he's a third wheel.

LUCAS

I'll take care of that,okay?

They share small kiss on lips and than,keep watching TV.

'S – DAY

Farkle and Smackle are sitting for the table,having a date.

SMACKLE

So...this is your great idea of having date?Topanga's?

FARKLE

Something's wrong?

SMACKLE

I don't you think it is?

FARKLE

I like this did you think I would take you?To some romantic place?

SMACKLE

Well...yes.

FARKLE

I'm sorry, ,i'm not that guy and i think i'll never with you.

SMACKLE

What's that supposed to mean?

FARKLE

I'm doing this to make you happy...for the sake of our small friendship or former rivaly.I'm not in love with you.

SMACKLE

You're not now,but who says you won't be later,in couple of years?

FARKLE

My heart...it says my heart.

Than,Charlie and Riley enter,making Farkle notice it,be sit for the first table,without making gesture towards Smackle or Farkle.

CHARLIE

Riley...are you sure about this?

RILEY

What's wrong?

CHARLIE

It may be pure coincidence,but...why are we at the date,at the same time and same place as those two?

RILEY

I don't care about their personal life and I think you shouldn't either.

Charlie nods,a bit worried.

'S HOUSE – DAY

Maya and Lucas still watch TV,with Zay as third wheel.

ZAY

We should do this more often.

MAYA

What do you mean?It wasn't enough whole day?

LUCAS (to ZAY)

Buddy...we need to talk about something and you need to stay calm.

ZAY

God,Lucas...i'm not you,i'm always calm and there isn't Texan Zay.

LUCAS

The thing is...

MAYA (interrupts)

That we don't want you here!It's that simple,Lucas!

LUCAS

And very cold.

ZAY

Wow...this was...this is...

LUCAS

Please...before you get mad or say something you would regret...remember that you will always be my friend.

ZAY

I'm glad i'm the third wheel.I can't do this anymore, 's like taking care of pets and that is exhausting.

LUCAS

Wait...are you serious?

ZAY

Come on, two are couple,i'm still single...the things are not the same...not anymore and i would rather finding what you two have than being around you all the time.

MAYA

You know...maybe you could stay a bit more.

LUCAS

Maya!

MAYA

The poor guy is single...it's so bad...so so bad thing to do,Lucas.

LUCAS

I'm sure you're going to regret this.

MAYA

I won' 's see another movie.

'S – NIGHT

Farkle and Smackle and Riley and Charlie are still on Riley and Farkle seem to be very jealous,but not showing it too much.

SMACKLE

Farkle?

FARKLE

What?

SMACKLE

I just can't do this anymore.

FARKLE

What's going on now?What did I do?

SMACKLE

You...didn't do nothing.I did...i thought you could feel same for me after all this time,but that's never gonna happen.

FARKLE

Why?

SMACKLE

Because...you love her,don't you?

CHARLIE (to RILEY)

So...this isn't a normal date,right?

RILEY

Why would you think that?

CHARLIE

I feel like being used...you don't like me...not a bit...and i'm okay with that, ...do you need to hide it?

RILEY

Charlie...

CHARLIE (interrupts)

Stop with this for it.

RILEY

What?

Charlie stands,about to leave restaurant.

CHARLIE

I just...i will always be here for you,but only when you really want me...wheather it's like friend or than...go for it,make a move or you will keep suffering.

Charlie ,keeps looking at Riley.

FARKLE

Look...that's not true.I don't like you,but i don't like some other person,either and especially her.

SMACKLE

Prove ...your eyes and heartbeat tells me were jealous of her date,weren't you?

FARKLE

Let's just stop with this,okay?

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas keep sitting on sofa,with Zay asleep,beside them.

LUCAS (to MAYA)

So...i want to hear it...just tell me.

MAYA

You were right.

LUCAS

Thank you god!That's all I wanted to hear.

MAYA

So...it's more important to you beind right than our relationship?

LUCAS

That's...not what i said.

MAYA

It's were right...Zay is our friend,but third wheel ...who's gonna tell him once for all?

LUCAS

Me,of course.

Zay,begins waking up.

ZAY

Hey, i fall asleep?

MAYA

Not for too long,apparently.

LUCAS

Look,Zay...

MAYA (interrupts)

We just can't take it anymore!

ZAY

What?

MAYA

Just get the hell out of here!

LUCAS (to MAYA)

What's matter with you?You don't do it like that...he's human,you just tell him slowly.

MAYA

He's not a kid,Lucas.

ZAY

Finally.

LUCAS

I'm sorry, ...i'm so in love with this girl...I just wanna spend some time alone with her.

MAYA

That's so... 're using our relationship so you can dump a friend?

ZAY

Guys!Guys!

Maya and Lucas stop fighting,silent.

ZAY

I'm a third wheel.I understood it first time you and I are great friends...we were back in Texas, things changed...you're his girlfriend and I'm gonna support it.

Zay stands up.

ZAY (CONT.)

We'll always be friends, right now...she's your priority.I respect that...i want you to respect it too.

LUCAS

Yeah...things too a bit weird,you know...three's a crowd.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

You know...maybe you could go with him too.

LUCAS

You were first to complain.

ZAY

I'll just go...to avoid this fighting,i had it enough at my house.

Zay leaves.

LUCAS

Don't let something similar happen again,please.I beg you!

MAYA

Calm down.

LUCAS

I love our all friends,but this is too much.I want to spend my time with you...let's cuddle.

MAYA

Maybe you should go.

Maya stands up.

LUCAS

What the hell now?

MAYA

I'm sorry,but i want to 'll have fun tomorrow.

LUCAS

Sure...at you sure about that?Come here!

Maya sits at Lucas's lap,kissing.

'S – NIGHT

Riley is sitting at the floor,a bit ,Farkle comes,leaving the local.

FARKLE

This was one of the worst dates of history.

He sits next to her.

RILEY

Yes,it was awful.

FARKLE

So...this thing with Charlie...it didn't go as well as you expected?

RILEY

I didn't expected it to go well.I just wanted it to end.

Farkle,looks at her eyes,thinking for a moment.

RILEY (CONT.)

I think...the moment has come.

FARKLE

What are we,Riley?

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

What are we supposed to be?Friends?

RILEY

I don't know anymore.

FARKLE

Me ...i know what i want us to be.

RILEY

Farkle...

FARKLE (interrupts)

Friends is not what i think we are.

Farkle and Riley,stop talking for a bit,looking into each other,slowly coming closer,finally kissing,for the second time.

RILEY

That's what we are...we've always been that.

They keep kissing,now beggining their relationship,smilling.

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

ON MAYA,she's asleep,naping,snoring,pretty to her is Lucas,drinking small beer and on the other side of sofa we notice Zay,drinking too and watching TV.

LUCAS (to ZAY)

Cheers,buddy!

ZAY

Cheers!

They cheer and drink.

ZAY (CONT.)

Are you sure this is good idea?She could wake up,you know?

LUCAS

She won't,trust me.I need some free time to spend with my friend,too.

ZAY

I'm not the third wheel anymore?

LUCAS

Oh,yes you 's watch it again!

They change channel,watching TV.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT


	4. First Relationship

''First Relationship''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle enters the school,a bit walks toward locker,when Riley comes closer to him,all happy.

RILEY

Hi.

FARKLE

Hey.

Both of them are happy,but nervous too.

RILEY

We don't need to make things be weird between us now,right?

FARKLE

What do you mean?

RILEY

We're together...so...let's act like that.

Riley leans towards him,giving him kiss on lips.

FARKLE

As much as I want this...it's better to stop...right now.

RILEY

What's wrong?

FARKLE

Your father...is like a psychopath.I don't want to be killed for this and found too late.

Both of them laugh.

RILEY

Come on,that's not 's a bit weird,extreme...he goes wild when boys are around ...i guess you're right.

FARKLE

So...if you love me...please,for god's sake...don't be responsable for my death.

Farkle and Riley share small kiss on lips,when Cory separetes them.

FARKLE

... .It's good day,isn't it?

Farkle,begins walking,stepping back from Cory and Riley.

FARKLE (CONT.)

Because...it's so great day to learn some history 1831,perhaps?See you later!

Farkle storms into class.

RILEY

Dad...don't say anything,okay?

She walks into class too.

CORY

Weird!Now I have to take care of him !

Maya,Lucas and Zay are walking towards the class,when Maya's phone bips.

LUCAS

Who's that?

MAYA

What?

LUCAS

Your 's some message or call?

Maya,silent,like she hides something.

MAYA

You know...it's first time in the history that i love that i'm at school,i might not be sleeping during class 't that interesting?

She walks into class, looks at her and turns to Zay.

LUCAS

You saw that?

ZAY

I know,i want everyone to notice how you have the prettiest girlfriend you need to be that show off?

LUCAS

What?

ZAY

Just give me a break,buddy.I want girlfriend,too!

Zay walks into class too,leaving Lucas standing,thinking.

LUCAS

Weird...just weird.

Lucas enters the class,only one to seem normal.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory is teaching a lesson.

CORY

So...what's a secret of life?

RILEY

Didn't we end with this theme time ago?

CORY

Yes,we ...what's up with war?What's secret of life in it?Why was it necessery to live by some freak rules?

FARKLE

They needed to live like 's no any secret.

CORY

But there is!

All class becomes surprised as Cory begins acting at this strange way.

CORY (CONT.)

Parents sending their male children away...leaving their wives and family scared...it's real than...relationships were easy to handle...today...it's a big mass.

ON RILEY,FARKLE,LUCAS,MAYA as they hear word 'relationships',

Inmediately understanding his need of teaching this lesson.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)

Oh,boy!This has something to do with you,not the lesson.

CORY

Relationships are war become worried and their children don't even understand or see that worry.

RILEY

Dad...i mean, ...this isn't very 're here to learn about history and war and not some...relationships opinion.

Farkle,a bit worried,leans to Riley.

FARKLE (to RILEY)

Nice one!

RILEY

Thanks!

Cory,notices that.

CORY

Whoa,whoa,whoa...whoa!Not whispering...at my class!

Than,we hear another bip from Maya's fixes her eyes on that bip,at the very moment.

CORY (to MAYA)

No phone on at my class!

ZAY

What's this...Scotland Yard?

CORY

It's new strict rules...Zay.I want everyone to respect them...i don't care if any of you is my child,my family or even close friend.

ZAY (to FARKLE)

Dude,this is all your 're the one who's kissing his daughter.

CORY

One more Zay and this chat won't be allowed here...forever.

Lucas,leans towards Maya.

LUCAS

So...what's with your phone?It's some alarm or someone's texting you?

MAYA

We shouldn't break new teacher's rules,you know?

LUCAS

What?You're the rule breaker...remember...Mayaville?

MAYA

Just...we'll talk later.

ZAY (to LUCAS)

Did she dump you?

Lucas faces Zay,a bit angry about all situation.

LUCAS

You need to take care of your mouth...a bit.

CORY

So...everyone understood the rules?I'm glad...i'm sorry if i made you angry or pissed you...but the time has come and finally made some peace in here.

FARKLE

Can we go back to history?

CORY

Of course, .Why wouldn't we?

FARKLE

It had became awkward in here,so...

CORY

I hope you all understood importance of relationships...and most of all,couple relationships...it's all about honesty.

FARKLE

Just change the subject, have psychology next hour...i guarantee you we learn this stuff there.

Cory,smiles.

CORY

Okay,than... 's get back to American War history.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – DAY

Farkle and Riley are sitting for the table,alone.

FARKLE

My parents aren't home for entire go to my place or...?

RILEY (interrupts)

Yes!

FARKLE

Are you okay?

RILEY

This thing with my father is a bit wierd,don't you think?

FARKLE

That's the only and first thing i thought about when we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

RILEY

That's cute.

FARKLE

Cute,really?Cute is that your father will end up killing me some of these days?

RILEY

No,don't be silly.

Riley comes closer to him,smilling.

RILEY (CONT.)

I think it's cute that you called my your girlfriend.

FARKLE

That's what you're.

They're about to kiss,but than,Cory comes along.

CORY

Hey,guys!

RILEY

Dad...

CORY (interrupts)

Don't feel interrupted...just do what you were doing.I'll just sit with you and eat my lunch.

FARKLE

I don't think that's okay.

CORY

Why?Because you're couple and i'm some crazy man who is very worried about his daughter?You think i'm crazy?

FARKLE

I meant...you don't go to high school anymore...we're the students,you're the teacher.

CORY (realizing)

Of 're funny guy.

Cory eats his lunch,just looking at Riley and Farkle,who will a bit uncomfortable.

On other side of cafeteria,Maya and Lucas are sitting,with Zay.

ZAY

I'm so hungry that i could eat a whale.

Maya,keeps looking at her phone,trying to be not so noticed.

LUCAS (to MAYA)

Who are you texting?

MAYA

Lucas... i have some privacy?

LUCAS

I just want to know what the hell is going on with my girlfriend.

MAYA

's here...don't you see her?

ZAY

You're,your body where the hell is Maya we all know?What did you do with that silly girl?

Maya gives killing look to Zay,look that could kill.

ZAY (CONT.)

Fine,fine...i'll just eat this delicious food.

LUCAS (CONT.)

I won't be mad,i promise.

MAYA

Why would you be mad?Nothing's going on!

Maya stands up,now all the cafeteria only hears them,a bit follows her.

LUCAS

Something apparently is!

MAYA

Okay,fine.I'm texting with Josh!

ZAY

Josh Matthews?Uncle Boing?

LUCAS

I can't believe totally changes everything.

Lucas storms out of cafeteria.

MAYA

Lucas!

She storms after him.

CORY (to FARKLE)

You see...this things happen when people fall in love in young come and they don't know how to react...that just messes up the entire relationship.

RILEY

Dad!

CORY

What?I was talking to Farkle.

'S – DAY

Farkle and Riley are sitting at the bar.

FARKLE

So...you know anything about Maya and Lucas?

RILEY

Nope.I didn't wanna bother her...i knew this was gonna cause trouble.

FARKLE

But she didn't do you have problem if I do the same?

RILEY

Of course.

FARKLE

That's just texting,there was nothing between them...never.

RILEY

It's enough that she had crush on my uncle.

Than,Zay comes along.

ZAY

What's with our favorite couple?Lucas and Maya,i mean...no offense.

FARKLE

Where did you come from?I didn't see you enter.

ZAY

I was here all the time.

RILEY

Let's just talk about some other thing than fights,breaking up...

CORY (interrupts)

Who's breaking up?

We notice him behind Riley.

RILEY

Dad!

FARKLE

Let me were here the entire time too?

CORY

What's wrong with hanging out with young people once in awhile?

Than,Topanga notices this and comes closer to Cory,taking him for hand.

TOPANGA

Cory...come here for a moment.

They go away.

ZAY (to RILEY and FARKLE)

So...this is your place now?This is where you'll hide from the big beast?

RILEY

It's impossible to hide from 's unbelievable.

FARKLE

He's just worried.

ON TOPANGA AND CORY,keep talking,while he just keeps fixing eyes towards Riley and Farkle.

CORY (to TOPANGA)  
Hurry up!

TOPANGA

Is something seriously wrong with you?

CORY

What i did?

TOPANGA

Can't you leave them alone?You became real terorist!

CORY

I...wait...i...okay...terorists have heart too...a big one.

TOPANGA

That's why they're haunted by police?

CORY

I'm just worried about 's just...too soon.

TOPANGA

Please,don't teach anyone about relationship...especially not them.

CORY

What does that mean?

TOPANGA

You'll know.

Topanga walks towards Riley,Farkle and Zay.

TOPANGA

So,guys...what are your plans tonight?I need a small favour.

ZAY

Is it to make a party...cause i'm up to it?

Topanga,ignores him.

RILEY

We would like to be alone tonight...but i don't think it's possible.

She nods her head to Cory,who's still looking at the couple as he is about to kill them.

TOPANGA

You're free to spend some time 't bother thinking about now.

Riley kisses Topanga on check.

FARKLE

Thanks.

They exit the Topanga's.

ZAY

So...what's the favor than?It must be something interesting.

TOPANGA

You're the lucky guy,Zay.I need you to babysit Auggie and Ava tonight.

ZAY

What?I think i heard wrong...you're asking me to babysit those two monsters?

TOPANGA

You're talking about my son and that little...monster,yes monsters.

ZAY

I'll make them suffer very much.

TOPANGA

That's a deal.

They shake hands.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

'S HOUSE – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

The light is shut and Riley are sitting on sofa,watching TV,alone.

RILEY

So...this is your idea of spending the night with your girlfriend?

FARKLE

It's not good?

RILEY

It's brilliant!

She kisses him on lips.

FARKLE

I know you're not a fan of horror films...especially slashers but you have me...if you're scared.

They smile,keep watching ,we notice Cory,who finally stands up,being behind sofa.

CORY

I can't do it!I can't do this anymore!

They jump from sofa,surprised,more scared than from watching the movie.

RILEY

Dad?

CORY

How can you watch this...i'm scared to death?

RILEY

How did you enter the house?Were you following us?

CORY

How could you think that?That reminded me...Farkle,your house doesn't have so good security.

Farkle and Riley,a bit angry,thrown in this kinda funny situation with Cory.

'S APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Auggie and Ava are sitting on the sofa,watching TV,eating ,Zay comes from kitchen.

ZAY

So...did you guys had it enough?

AVA

We just started.

ZAY

You need to go to wouldn't like me to call your mother and tell her what you're doing?

AUGGIE

This is a free country!

AVA

Yes!

They begin throwing popcorns on Zay.

ZAY

Guys...guys!

AUGGIE

We have same rights as you...to do whatever we want!

ZAY

Fine!Fine!

They stop throwing popcorns.

ZAY

Let's watch TV and eat that damn popcorns.

'S HOUSE – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Cory,is sitting on sofa,having his eyes fixed on TV,scared,

while Farkle and Riley are standing.

CORY

This is mad...this is crazy thing to watch and know about!

RILEY

You aren't seriously scared?

CORY

What the hell is this?Jason Vorhees?

FARKLE

No.

CORY

Michael Myers...Freddy Kruger?

FARKLE

Not even a 't you watch films instead of studying them?It's Chucky!

RILEY

And it's not even that as much as you.

Cory stands up.

CORY

You're right.I've been acting very odd and like a maniac.I'm sorry...i should let you do stuff like this.I mean...not watching that crazy guy...Chucky...

FARKLE (interrupts)

It's a doll.

CORY

Seriously?

RILEY

Dad.

CORY

What was i telling?Oh,yes...my bad,i'll go now and you two have fun.

Cory exits the room,leaving them two together.

RILEY

This is what i less expected.

FARKLE

Come 's so funny that he doesn't watch horror films.I finally know his weak side.

RILEY

So...what we do now?

FARKLE

I think we should solve our friend's problem.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas are sitting at sofa,very close,but not watching each other at and Riley are there too,standing.

FARKLE

Guys...you need to talk to each other.

LUCAS

Why?This is working too.

MAYA

Right.

RILEY

Come on...what happened...is not that bad.

Lucas finally looks at Maya.

LUCAS

I can't believe you still have him in facebook contacts.

MAYA

I can't believe you're that jealous.

LUCAS

What am i supposed to do?I'm sorry i'm not your Uncle Boing!

MAYA

Come on!Don't act like a child...that was some stupid random childhood crush i had,before i really knew that i love you.

LUCAS

Really?

MAYA

Trust me...you're the only one.

Lucas come closer,kiss and finally make up.

FARKLE

Hey,guys...where's Zay?

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – LATER

The TV is on,light shut ,Auggie and Ava are laying on floor, ,Topanga and Cory enter.

CORY

I'm doll is crazy...and apparently me too.

TOPANGA

Wow...they were awake.I knew he was gonna mess this up.

Cory, ,looks on TV,only to realize they were watching Chucky too.

CORY

Oh god!Oh god!Oh god!

Topanga puts lights on.

TOPANGA

What the hell is wrong with you?Do you wanna wake them up?

CORY

Chucky!

TOPANGA

You're seriously going crazy.

CORY

They watched Chucky and fall asleep.I can't believe it.

Topanga nods.

CORY

Now...give me those 10 bucks.

TOPANGA

What?

CORY

We made a bet,remember?Zay didn't last that long...and i finally realize i had to let go my daughter...she's in good hands.

TOPANGA

I gave you my word.

She takes money and gives to Cory,who looks at it with such obssesive look,happy.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT


	5. First Fight

''First Fight''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY –DAY

Farkle is closing his ,Riley comes behind his back,

putting her hands on his eyes,surprising him.

RILEY

Guess who?

FARKLE

Hm...it's so hard to guess.I'll say...my girl?

Farkle and Riley laugh,as she puts away her hands.

RILEY

I like when you call me like that...so never stop.

FARKLE

Fine.

They keep smilling.

RILEY

So...you want to hang out at my place today?

FARKLE

Today?

RILEY

After don't have plans,do you?

FARKLE

Actually...i'm sorry to let you down,but we have football practice right after school.

Riley,looks a bit sad,but nothing showing it too much.

RILEY

Oh.

FARKLE

But we could meet later.

RILEY

Sure,of course.

FARKLE

Let's go.

He heads to class,leaving her alone,he doesn't seem to notice that he actually made her feel that way,he's not thinking at her right ,Maya comes along.

RILEY (to MAYA)

Did you just see that?

MAYA

Yes...i'm so hungry and they don't opet cafeteria until lunch.

RILEY (confused)

What?

MAYA

Oh...you're hungry too?

RILEY

Farkle just dumped me so he can go to his football that's so important!

MAYA

He dumped you?

RILEY

No...not should I do?

MAYA

Well...welcome to club.

Maya heads to classroom,leaving Riley a bit confused.

RILEY

What club?

She enter classroom too.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

Harper Lee is teaching a lesson,on the board is written:Shakespeare.

RILEY

I don't really understand ...a the very end...Hamlet actually loved Ophelia?

FARKLE

Of course he did!I mean...just take a look on all the things he had done.

MAYA (to FARKLE)

Wow,Romeo!You get that thing,but you don't know what the girl wants so she can be happy.

FARKLE

What?

HARPER

So...let's get back to the 's Shakespeare time now.

LUCAS

Come on,guys!He didn't care about the freakin girl...he just wanted vengeance.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

Ophelia!Her name was Ophelia.

LUCAS

The point is...the things like that likely doesn't happen in these days.

HARPER

So...by definition of all of you...what's love?If Hamlet was crazy...did he really loved her?

ZAY

That's...

Everyone turn around to look at him,his talk about ''love''.

ZAY

...very boring thing!

FARKLE

I think that's is mad...it's real madness.

HARPER

Why do we need it than?

FARKLE

Because...this is mad world,we wouldn't be able to survive without it...we're all mad 's a mad love...every kind of love.

MAYA (to HARPER)

Why can't we just get back to Sparks or even Jane Austin?I mean...i liked Sense and Sensibility better.

FARKLE

So...Hamlet did loved her,but at his very was mad and his love towards Ophelia was mad.

HARPER

That's right, .And love without madness...isn't really love.

Maya,leans even more towards Lucas,whispering.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

So...he could make this all speech right now...but he can't understand his own girlfriend.I mean...what's wrong with him?

LUCAS

What do you mean by that?

MAYA

Don't act dull with 're just the same specie.

LUCAS

Specie?What are we...animals?

MAYA

Not yet.

HARPER

So...we finished Hamlet...next one should be Othello.

MAYA

And when are we supposed to do Romeo and Juliet?I mean...this Romeo over here can't hardly wait to comment that one too.

FARKLE (to MAYA)

What's with this Romeo thing again?I call you by your name.

MAYA

Ask your Juliet.

Farkle,still doesn't get it,doesn't feel as he did something wrong.

HARPER

Romeo and Juliet is not in plan for this will discuss Othello the next class.

The bell rings,students gets up,leaving a bit of them are still there.

FARKLE (to RILEY)

What the hell is wrong with Maya?Why she keeps teasing me?

RILEY

She's not teasing you...it's just...

FARKLE

What?

RILEY

Forget .Let's go.

She exits the classroom,leaving Farkle even more confused.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley puts her books in locker,Farkle walks towards her.

FARKLE

What's wrong with you?

RILEY

I really don't wanna fight about it...not here.

FARKLE

Fight?Why the hell would we fight?

Suddenly,it's just them,yelling a bit louder,so that everyone could hear them.

RILEY

You didn't choose me.

FARKLE

What do you mean?We're together.

RILEY

Yes...but this morning,you choose your stupid football practice over ?

FARKLE

Come on,you can't be you serious?

RILEY

I'm your girlfriend.

FARKLE

I know...and i can't be more happy about that.

RILEY

Why than you treat me like i'm not?

Cory,walks close to them,noticing tha fight as everyone stopped talking,listening to them.

MAYA (to CORY)

Just stay here, vrilly don't wanna be involved in this.

CORY

What's happening?

FARKLE

Football is my dream.I've been practicing it for years...i finally found my passion.

RILEY

really said it,didn't you?

FARKLE

I didn't say anything 's the truth!

RILEY

So...this is it,right?

FARKLE

We aren't seriously fighting about this,are we?

RILEY

I just...i think i don't wanna see you again.I don't need this.

She runs towards school bathroom,leaving Farkle a bit heartbroken,while Maya runs towards bathroom too.

CORY

Okay...everyone go to your isn't a school pay!Come on!

Everyone begin to walk away.

PITCH – DAY

The football team is doing excercises,Lucas and Farkle too,muscle excercise.

LUCAS

You don't think you overreacted a bit?

FARKLE

I didn't do anything wrong.

LUCAS

But you know our girls.

Farkle,stops doing excercise.

FARKLE

We need to do something about that.

LUCAS

You didn't had it enough?

FARKLE

I was right.I don't need to feel guilty about 's Riley's fault we had that stupid fight...and she needs to understand my priorities.

LUCAS

Oh,god!You're totally i mention something about football,practice,game...Maya just shuts me could i be so blind?

FARKLE

Love is ...it doesn't surprise me.

LUCAS

We need a plan!

'S – DAY

Maya and Riley are sitting at the sofa.

MAYA

Boys are...so stupid.

Riley nods her head.

ZAY OFF

Yes,they are!

We notice him sitting there,too.

MAYA (to ZAY)

Honestly...what are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be with those...two?

ZAY

I don't fancy 's the only time when we aren't ,i so miss them.

RILEY

I can't believe my relationship is falling apart.

MAYA

It's not falling apart!Farkle is just...probably feeling 'll see tomorrow...when he begs your pardon.

ZAY

Well...that sounds like Farkle.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Topanga and Cory are sitting for kitchen table.

CORY

I don't understand what's with those ,they were so in love and today...they barely speak.

TOPANGA

Is that why she's so sad lately?She didn't exit her room whole day.

CORY

Oh,god.

TOPANGA

What?

CORY

How i didn't notice it before?

TOPANGA

I don't think you noticed anything.I'm the smart one here.

CORY

How could i not think about that?It was in front of my eyes.

TOPANGA

You're freakin me out...and scaring a bit.

CORY

That Minkus kid!

TOPANGA

Farkle.

CORY

He did something wrong.I mean...they were fighting at school today.

TOPANGA

Fighting?

CORY

You know...yelling at each other.

TOPANGA

Of course i know...i'm not dumb.

CORY

He's so done with his life.

TOPANGA

Don't you dare messing this stay cool...like you were.

CORY

It's our daughter.I can't let him hurt her.

TOPANGA

You don't even know what the hell happened!Let them take care of their issues...it's them two who are together.

CORY

Okay...okay.

TOPANGA

Okay?

CORY

I said don't you trust me?

TOPANGA

I know you my whole life!That's why.

CORY

I'll let them take care of their own problems,but if he hurts Riley...

TOPANGA (interrupts)

I want to have another child.

Cory,silent,frozen,like he saw a ghost.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas are sitting on sofa,silent,not looking at each other.

LUCAS

So...

MAYA

So...

LUCAS

I think Farkle was right.

MAYA

What?

LUCAS

Oh,boy!I said that a loud,didn't I?

MAYA

How could you possibily think something like that?He made a mistake...he choose something less important to him and left Riley alone.

LUCAS

I would do the same.

MAYA

You would?

LUCAS

Oh,god!I just need to stop letting my thoughts go out throught my 's a bad...bad...bad...thing.

MAYA

I disagree with you!

LUCAS

Well...i disagree with you,too!

MAYA

What the hell is wrong with you,guys?

LUCAS

Is so had to understand that we maybe need some alone time?Girls are all romantic alike and we...we just need a bit of space.

MAYA

You've been avoiding this theme since forever!I let you do whatever you wanted...but now is my turn.

LUCAS (laughs)

Your turn?

MAYA

This is a war!

Maya and Lucas,caught in this funny moment,against each other,

Declaring war to each other.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

APARTMANT - CORY'S AND TOPANGA'S ROOM - NIGHT

Topanga is asleeps,while Cory is still awake,looking in front of himself,as he saw a ghost earlier.

CORY

Topanga?

She keeps sleeping,snoring.

CORY

Topanga?

Than,she snors even louder.

CORY

Topanga!

She,begins waking up,sleepy.

TOPANGA

What's matter with you?

CORY

We have emergency.

TOPANGA

It's not about kids,is it?

CORY

Yes,it is.I might be not prepared for this...it's so big step.

TOPANGA

It's your children they have some problem...of course they'll first speak to you.

CORY

It's about our third child.

Topanga,now opens eyes wide.

TOPANGA

What?

CORY

You know...i'm frightened a bit.I never knew about a fear...until this parenthood came along and now...we're trying to do it all over again.

TOPANGA

I didn't know you were into you want it?

CORY

Do you?

They both keep silent.

TOPANGA

Well...yes.I mean...it all depends on both of 's not like i'm gonna take a gun and make you do it.

CORY

Wow!We're actually thinking about having another child.

Cory,smilling,like he's in some dream,doesn't have sleep,not a bit.

CORY (CONT.)

I can do this...we can do this.I have two brothers and a sister...it'll be kn...

Than,before he can continiue,we notice Topanga is asleep,making him angry a bit.

CORY (to TOPANGA)

Damn!It feels like i'm gonna be a single father...and babysit you too.

He shuts down lamp.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory is teaching a lesson,more life lesson,than history,

apparently.

CORY

So...what's fight?Why do people fight?And most important...what happens to make couples fight?

MAYA

Damn!Again,Matthews?It's history!

FARKLE

Those are...just stupid things people fight doesn't make sense even discussing it.

Riley,turns around.

RILEY

Really?

FARKLE

Come on,it's just absurd.

CORY

You see,class?This is a fight!

FARKLE (to CORY)

May I add something to this theme?

CORY

Sure!

Farkle walks towards board.

FARKLE

Girls are smarter than boys...so they know how to make us feel guilty when it's not necessery.

ZAY

Oh,boy!You're just going down...slowly but truly!

FARKLE

If we keep being together every single second...it's gonna destroy relationship...we'll understand that we don't need each other so much.

Riley walks towards Farkle,facing him.

RILEY

So...what you're saying is...that it's better break off everything on time...than suffer later?

FARKLE

Yeah,pretty much.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)

Buddy...you may need to slow a isn't right.

FARKLE

Why,Lucas?It's to depend on each other every single second of our life?

RILEY

This is...you're a pig!

FARKLE

Riley...

Riley storms off,leaving him in bad state,maybe finally realizing what he did.

MAYA (to FARKLE)

Oh,Romeo, are you Romeo?

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Topanga and Cory are together,standing.

TOPANGA

All this may gone too far.

CORY

I know!It's all Minkus's fault!He shouldn't have had child...and now my daughter wouldn't be suffering.

TOPANGA

Are you seriously against their relationship or what?

CORY

Hey,i was the witness of what happened today...not you.

TOPANGA

I think she'll be okay.

CORY

I want it.

TOPANGA

What?

CORY

To have another child.

TOPANGA

Cory...let's just forget...

CORY (interrupts)

I can't just forget.I want it...and if it's with you...than it's even better.

Topanga smiles,they hug.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are standing.

LUCAS

This is all just...stupid.

MAYA

Well...there's no point of return in all crossed the line he never should.

LUCAS

Come on...it's not that bad.

MAYA

Really?

LUCAS

Okay...it's ...it's Farkle...he uses his mind more than heart.

MAYA

And you?

LUCAS

I never choose any other thing than you.I want to spend my time with you...and i know you want it too.

MAYA

Than...please,do something.

LUCAS

I'm not god or need to figure out this themselves.

MAYA

You know...i was thinking about something and I need your help.

LUCAS

Can't we do it later?

MAYA

It's important.

LUCAS

Not as much as this.

Lucas leans to Maya,kissing her on lips.

'S –DAY

Farkle and Riley are sitting on couch, ,Lucas and Zay are standing.

LUCAS

Guys...solve this world needs you two to not fight anymore...never again.

MAYA

Yeah...those fights just make things even more intense in our group.

ZAY

I don't get wasn't intense for me...it was fun...i just needed popcorns.

MAYA

And that's why you don't have girlfriend.

LUCAS (to FARKLE and RILEY)

Guys...

FARKLE

She called me a pig!

RILEY

Because you were acting as one!

FARKLE

In front of entire class!

ZAY

Better than in front of entire school.

Riley stands,still mad,Farkle goes after her.

FARKLE

Come on!What's still bothering you?

RILEY

You still don't get it,do you?

FARKLE

I was just...honest.

LUCAS (to MAYA)

And this was some great idea?

MAYA

You had better?

LUCAS

The situation can't be worse...so...no,i don't have.

FARKLE

Just don't act like this...all were the first to start this stupid fight!

ZAY

Oh,for god's sake,just stop,please!

MAYA

And what's with you?

ZAY

It just feels as my parent's fight...all over again.

Than,Zay's mobile rings.

ZAY (CONT.)

Whoa!

LUCAS

What?

ZAY

I'm out of here!

MAYA

You're not leaving us here,are you?

ZAY

Sorry,blonde...my favorite tv show is starting.I bet you will handle this situation very good.

Zay storms out of Topanga's.

RILEY (to FARKLE)

You didn't care about me!

FARKLE

How can you even say something like that?It doesn't make sense.

LUCAS

Just stop with this,guys!This isn't you!

RILEY

You have to say something,Lucas?

LUCAS

Just ignore whole 's guys 're like that...pigs...we think about ourselves,but we love you deep inside.

FARKLE

Riley...all i wanted to say...is that you matter to me...more than stupid football.

LUCAS

Dude!

FARKLE

And...i love you...i think i always have and...let's stop with fighting once for all.

MAYA

Finally!

FARKLE (to RILEY)

What do you think?

RILEY

Okay!

They smile,than kiss each other,on lips,finally stopping with this nonsense fight.

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

'S HOUSE – ZAY'S ROOM - DAY

Zay is laying in bed,eating popcorns,watching his favorite show, ,we see credits of show he's watching,for

big surprise it's:Sex and the City.

ZAY

Come on,Big!Confess that love to Carrie...so i can cry again!

He keeps watching it,in his funny moment,about to cry.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT.


	6. First Time

''First Time''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Lucas and Farkle are standing near the lockers.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)

Check this out!

Lucas takes book from his school bag,showing it to Farkle.

FARKLE

What's that?Are you seriously reading books?

LUCAS

Hey!Now i feel like i'm some kind of course i read... 's for Maya.

Farkle,takes book.

FARKLE

Jane you sure?

LUCAS

What's the matter?She'll like it...we like the same maybe makes us great couple.

FARKLE

I don't know.I knew here back when i was a kid...so...i don't think she likes this kind of ...you should try it.

Zay comes along.

LUCAS

What do you know about relationships anyway?

FARKLE

You wanted to show me book,i gave you my knows?Maybe she will like the book.

ZAY

He's right, don't know many things about 're worse than me...and i don't have a girlfriend.

FARKLE

That's so...not truth.I have a girlfriend...and i'm in relationship.I'm so winning in this,guys!

LUCAS (to ZAY)

Okay...who's gonna tell him?

FARKLE

Tell me what?

ZAY

Your relationship sucks.

FARKLE

What?

LUCAS

What he meant was...you're so show off with this thing you have with Riley and...it's kinda boring relationship.

ZAY

You need some know what i mean?A bit of push forward...new things...like reading a new book.

LUCAS

Which is exactly what Maya and I are doing.

Lucas leaves,towards classroom.

FARKLE (to ZAY)

Wait...you think that Riley and I aren't...

ZAY (interrupts)

You're great,guys...really great ...you need something that will make that relationship even better.

Farkle enters classroom.

FARKLE

Something new...something better.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM - DAY

Cory is teaching a lesson.

CORY

There's one anti-war slogan that says:Make love,not war!

FARKLE

What was that?

ZAY

Aren't we supposed to study about war and not this slogan thing?

CORY

Relax, is about war...it's not about love or about making love.

FARKLE

That's not what the slogan says.

CORY

...you have a task,write your toughts and opinion about this can be anything.

MAYA

So...it doesn't have to be about war?

CORY

Right.

Lucas,leans closer to Maya,giving her book.

MAYA

Jane Eyre?And what the hell does that have to do with all this love...war...whatever we're learning now?

LUCAS

It's a gift.

MAYA

Oh.

LUCAS

What...you don't like it?

MAYA

No,it's just...it's okay...i know what?We'll talk after for thinking about me.

She turns around,living him a bit confused.

ZAY (to LUCAS)

Who would tell...your relationship is a bit bored too.

LUCAS

Just keep writing about war,buddy.I've got everything under control.

FARKLE

Riley?

Riley turns around.

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

We need to talk...after class.

RILEY

everything fine?

FARKLE

It's not big 't worry.

Riley turns around.

ZAY (to LUCAS)

At least...Minkus is trying his best and you,on the other side...

LUCAS

For god's sake...do you ever shut up?

ZAY

Unbelievable!I say just one word and everyone go mad.

CORY

Zay?You have to say something about this slogan?

ZAY

Glad you asked, .I would say that...it's good should stop fighting and be in war and concentrate on making love...til we have time.

RILEY

But,that's stupid.

FARKLE (to RILEY)

You really think like that?

RILEY

Don't you?

Both of them keep silent.

CORY

Okay,this is 're not talking about making love ever again...because apparently it has nothing to do with war.

ZAY

Wait, .You should end this lesson as you 's not stupid.

MAYA

Come on.I mean...people do it when they're ready to do 's problem there?

CORY

Oh,boy.

RILEY

This all is just a metaphor,that's what he meant,right?We need to see bigger picture.

CORY

That's right and now...making love is never ever...ever again mentioned at my class.

LUCAS

Why?We maybe want to know things like this...it's useful.

CORY

I'm teaching a history and apparently i know nothing about this kind of ...i'd be glad to make you write this task for homework,just in case.

ZAY

Why?Why,god?Why are you punishing me when all i wanted to do is to hear much more about this theme!

CORY

Zay...you don't want to hear about this,trust 's get back to the war.

Cory keeps teaching lesson.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle and Riley are standing,near lockers.

RILEY

So...this was weird.

FARKLE

Weird...a i think we should do it.

RILEY

Do what?The task?

FARKLE

No,i meant...maybe the right time has know...i want to take our relationship to next level,don't you?

RILEY

Are you serious about this?

FARKLE

I love you.

RILEY

You don't think that i would sleep with you just over some confession of love?Is that way to treat a lady,Minkus?

FARKLE

It's not sleeping,it's much more than 's making love...it's the most beautiful thing that ocurres in relationship.

RILEY

I don't know if i'm ready.

Farkle nods.

Maya and Lucas pass near them.

LUCAS

So...do you like it?

MAYA

What?It's not like i never eat pizza...but i love the new menu of cafeteria.

LUCAS

I meant...the book.

MAYA

What book?

LUCAS

Are you seriously shut down when i talk to you or you're just trying to find new ways to piss me?

MAYA (realizing)

Jane Eyre?

LUCAS

Yes...it's great book,since we're much alike.

MAYA

Honey,we're not that alike,trust me.

LUCAS

What does that mean?

MAYA

Oops!I didn't meant to say that.

LUCAS

But you did...and maybe you're right.

MAYA

I don't we even like same things and same stuff?

LUCAS

That's such great question.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – GYM – DAY

The class is having a P. the other side,we notice Lucas,Farkle and Zay,silent,looking at the crowd and teacher.

LUCAS

We couldn't be more different.

FARKLE

I made fool of myself thinking the right time had come.

ZAY

I guess i'm having a date.

As Zay says that,Lucas and Farkle fixes eyes towards him,surprised.

ZAY (CONT.)

It's a secret, don't wanna know who's the lucky girl and you won't know.

FARKLE

Yeah,right.

ZAY

You seriously don't believe i've got a date?

FARKLE

I just believe what i see with these two eyes and i don't see some girl near you.

ZAY

Just laugh,Minkus...you just 'll see who will be laughing in the end?

Zay walks from them.

LUCAS

You messed up thing with Riley?

FARKLE

I think so.

LUCAS

I can't believe Maya doesn't like Jane Eyre...it's like the greatest book,our parents weren't born back than.

FARKLE

And I may be dumped very soon...and be back on single market.

LUCAS

Who knows...maybe i come and join you.

On the other side,we notice Riley and Maya.

MAYA

He really said that?

RILEY

I don't know what to do,Maya.I'm terrified.

MAYA

Lucky you.I wish i was fighting over our first time instead because of how much we're different.

RILEY

Is that bad?

MAYA

He got mad and...that stupid book has the Eyre...Jane Eyre.I should've faked my facial he would believed me.

RILEY

Maybe the time has come.

MAYA

For what?

Maya looks at Riley,who begins acting a bit different,thinking.

'S – NIGHT

Farkle walks in,alone,than when he notices Zay and his date,who ends being Smackle,he walks towards them.

FARKLE

What are you guys doing here?

SMACKLE

Farkle.

FARKLE (to ZAY)

She's your date?Are you mad or something?

ZAY

Whoa!Whoa!(to SMACKLE)I'll be back.

Zay and Farkle go to the other side.

FARKLE

Something is seriously wrong in your little head.

ZAY

What's wrong?You've got Riley.

FARKLE

Yes,i i don't want to see my friend you even like her?

ZAY

I'm Zay.

FARKLE

So?

ZAY

It's a 's not like i'm gonna marry her right now,at this very moment.

FARKLE

...i don't think she's doing it for you.

ZAY

What do you mean?Are you jealous?

FARKLE

Why would i be?I know her and i can't believe you're still blind.

ZAY

Don't talk like this with me,Farkle.

FARKLE

...i don't trust Smackle and her intentions.

ZAY

Well...i do.

FARKLE

Have fun.

Farkle walks out of Topanga' goes back and sits with Smackle.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas are sitting on couch,eating popcorns,watching TV.

LUCAS

Okay...we watched five movies i 's with your face?Do you even like it?

MAYA

I didn't say anything.

LUCAS

All this...it's eating me alive.

MAYA

Come on...we're not that attracts,right?

LUCAS

I want to be able to share with you what i most don't like same books...same movies...do you even love these popcorns?You aren't eating it on force?

MAYA

Now you're overreacting!

LUCAS

more one i like most.

MAYA

The Good,the Bad and the Ugly?

LUCAS

This will end with all discusion.

MAYA

Fine.

LUCAS

Fine.

Lucas puts movie on DVD.

'S HOUSE – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are sitting on couch,in dark,one across another,watching each other.

FARKLE

Are you sure?

RILEY

Maybe you were time has come.

FARKLE

Than...why can't we do it?

RILEY

I don't know.

FARKLE

We love each other...we want to be with each 's ...

Than,Riley leans towards him,giving him kiss on begin kissing,now falling on the ,seconds later,they stop,just lay on bad.

RILEY

What's the matter with us?

FARKLE

Right!We're shouldn't be doing this...maybe.

RILEY

It's weird.

FARKLE

Weird.

RILEY

Very weird.

FARKLE

A lot of weird.

They keep doing nothing,watching the wall as they keep laying on bed,don't understanding what exactly makes them step back from going to this level of relationship.

'S – NIGHT

Zay and Smackle are still on their ''date''.

ZAY

So,than...we moved from Texas... life is brilliant,but...

SMACKLE (interrupts)

Where did Farkle go?

ZAY

What?

SMACKLE

He's still with Riley,isn't he?

ZAY

I thought we were on made you begin with this theme?

Zay,than realizes everything.

ZAY (CONT.)

Were you using me so...so you could make Farkle jealous?

SMACKLE

My bad.

ZAY

But that's...

SMACKLE

Mad?

ZAY

No,that's fine with me...i ,man...now i have to suffer because Farkle had right.

SMACKLE

He doesn't need to know.

ZAY

What do you mean?

SMACKLE

Secret for a secret.

ZAY

I ain't talking about my friend's private life and not to not you!

SMACKLE

Wow!You really are his friend.

ZAY

His private life doesn't consider me...so...you should go.

SMACKLE

No...i'll keep playing this you won't tell my about his relationship...than,i'll find somehow.

ZAY

You used 't that enough?

SMACKLE

You're paying this round,right?

'S HOME – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are standing,a bit angry one with another.

FARKLE

We're apparently not ready for this step,right?

RILEY

I think you never were ready.

FARKLE

That's not truth.I suggested this.

RILEY

Yeah and it's ...it looks like you just want to do this...i wonder do you even love me.

FARKLE

Of course i love you,i always have and always will.

RILEY

Than...wait.

FARKLE

Wait til we get married and have kids?

RILEY

Oh,god!What's the matter with you?

FARKLE

I'm just tired of this whole waiting.I waited enough...for you and me together...and now i have to wait for this.

RILEY

I better be going.

FARKLE

Wait!

Riley is about to leave,but Farkle takes her for hand.

FARKLE (CONT.)

I really...want to be with you.

RILEY

Me ...not now.

Farkle nods,feeling a bit let down.

RILEY (CONT.)

I don't think we should...now.

FARKLE

Fine.

Farkle and Riley hug,than they look into each other eyes,begin kissing,feeling mutual attraction too,which makes them keep kissing,until they fall to the bad and finally,out of nowhere,having their first look so happy,calm and free.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas keep watching the keeps his eyes fixed on Maya,which makes her very uncomfortable.

MAYA

What?

LUCAS

Nothing, watching.

He does it again.

MAYA

Will you just stop?

LUCAS

You don't like this movie,do you?

Lucas takes remote controller and shuts TV down.

MAYA

Hey,i was watching!

LUCAS

Right!What's movie about?

MAYA

About...good,bad and ugly.I don't know entire storyline because you just didn't let me til the end.

LUCAS

How's the main actor?

MAYA

John Wayne?

LUCAS

We're just wasting our time.

MAYA

No,we're had much fun all proves we're not alike and that's good...it's too good to be true.

LUCAS

Why are we together than?

Maya walks closer towards him.

MAYA

Because...we love all that stuff we don't like about each doesn't make sense,but love doesn't make sense too.

Lucas, lean closer to each other,kissing,finally stop with this discussion.

'S HOUSE – FARKLE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are laying in the bed,as they finished making love,relaxing,almost asleep.

RILEY

So...

FARKLE

This was great.

RILEY

Pretty great.

FARKLE

I'm happy this happened without 's the best way.

RILEY

You're really happy?

FARKLE

Why wouldn't i be?

Riley,puts her head on Farkle's chest.

RILEY

I'm happy,too.

FARKLE

You think our relationship was boring?

RILEY

It never was...but we needed made us grow,a bit.

They both smile.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Lucas,is asleep,on couch,TV is on,very hard,while Maya is watching it,for surprise,she's watching The Good,the Bad and the ,Lucas finally wakes up,fast.

LUCAS

What the hell is happening here?

MAYA

So is this Blondie gonna survive at the very end?He looks like that kind of guy.

LUCAS

What's seriously going on with you?

MAYA

By the way,i now understand better why are you so Texan.

LUCAS

Are you really watching it?For me?

MAYA

Of 're my Blondie.

They both smile and kiss,they keep watching film.

MAYA

Now...you'll need to watch my favorite movie.

LUCAS

Oh,crap.

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

'S – DAY

Zay,Lucas and Farkle are sitting on couch,alone.

FARKLE (to ZAY)

I told you...and you didn't wanna listen.

ZAY

That girl is mad...and opssesed with ,god...she's so Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction.

FARKLE

I've been born again last night.

ZAY

Okay...i wanna hear the details and right now.

FARKLE

Are you mad?I'm a gentleman and i keep my mouth are private things and facts.

LUCAS

And I...i had best night was...great... ...very great.

ZAY

What were you doing?Riding a horse?

LUCAS

watched western and Maya liked it.

ZAY

Crap!Vanessa!

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT.


	7. First Break Up

''First Break-Up''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL- HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory is teaching a lesson,over board is notice that Lucas isn't attending the class.

CORY

So...what's with the future?Future where's no war anymore,where the world is calm and we're free to do things we want to?

FARKLE

I don't think that kind of future really won't be able to be free...ever.

MAYA

Well...you heard the robot,Matthews.

FARKLE (to MAYA)

Really?First Romeo...now Robot?Why don't you try with Farkle?

MAYA

Sorry...you'll always be Romeo and i like to tease people.

CORY

Where do you see each other in...10 or 15 years?

MAYA

That's too much years.

CORY

anything change or all stays the same?

RILEY

That's impossible to one can know that.

ZAY

I can.I'll be as same as now.

MAYA

You mean...same pain in the ass?

ZAY

Popular pain in the ass whom you will beg for pardon when we stop being friends.

CORY

Is future that important?

FARKLE

Future isn't ...there are things that we can do now and not regret later...we don't know what might happen.

CORY

That's most important...things change,things always change,so do people.

RILEY

So...as we are now,the things we feel now,the real potrait of us...it will change,we will change?

Cory nods.

FARKLE

But...you never changed that much,did you?

CORY

That much... ...you're the new generation of teens who have whole the world in front of 's your decision,what to do with it?

FARKLE

People change.I guess we'll have to live with that feeling in the near future?

CORY

Everyone accept that...sooner or 's when we decide to see things as they're and not to live in some fairytale or to even dream.

ZAY

Zay is never gonna change.I'm just sayin.

CORY

That's up to you.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

The all four exit the classroom,a bit confused after the lesson.

MAYA (to ZAY)

So...do you know where is Lucas?It's weird that he hadn't came to school.

ZAY

No wonder...because everything about Lucas is weird.

MAYA

Why?

Zay,tries to say something and to save himself from using his long gossip mouth,he shows with his hand on Lucas,who just enters the school.

ZAY

There he is!The Lost Boy.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

Where were you?

LUCAS

Not now.

He walks away.

ZAY

isn't the Lucas i know.

MAYA

It's...strange.

Farkle and Riley walk towards lockers.

FARKLE

What's happening with us,Riley?

RILEY

What do you mean?

FARKLE

Where is this relationship taking us?Are we gonna be together in future?

RILEY

I don't just need to figure it out.

Farkle and Riley,keep calm,silent,confused.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – DAY

Farkle and Riley are sitting for the table.

RILEY

I don't know what's going on with us and this think it'll last?

FARKLE

I'm not that smart...so i don't know.

RILEY

Do you want it to last?

Farkle,silent,not answering.

FARKLE

I think we know less things about love...less than we thought.

What are we together,Riley?

RILEY

Oh, 's all one big mess in my head right now.

FARKLE

I know we love each other,but...is this what we want?

Riley stands up,Farkle too.

RILEY

I need to figure this out...we need to figure it and than...we will do whatever is better for sake of our friendship.

FARKLE

Sure.

Riley walks sees that,thinking,than looks back at Farkle.

CORY (to HIMSELF)

fight...it must be.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Maya and Lucas are standing,talking.

MAYA

Just talk to me what's you came...

LUCAS (interrupts)

It's...my thing,okay?I feel a bit different...lately.

MAYA

Are you sick?Do you have some problems?

Maya,even comes closer to Lucas,thinking he's sick.

LUCAS

I'm fine...i'm just fine.

MAYA

What the hell happened to you in less than 24 hours?Texan Lucas came out again?

LUCAS

Just stop!

Zay,walks towards them,but silent,doesn't want to interrupt them or be involved.

MAYA

Okay,okay!I...i'll leave you.

LUCAS

Maya.I'm sorry...i just...i need some space til i figure out what's wrong.

Maya nods.

LUCAS

See you later.

He walks out,leaving Zay and Maya alone,confused.

ZAY

It looks like...some serious stuff is gonna happen today.

MAYA

Zay...you know him,right?This can't be him.

ZAY

Maybe he has doubts.

MAYA

Doubts?What kind of doubts?

ZAY

You'll know...on time.

'S – DAY

Cory and Topanga are sitting for the bar.

CORY

Okay...what's going on with our daughter?It can't be stupid couple fight again.

TOPANGA

I think it's something more serious.

CORY

Like what?

TOPANGA

I don't know,Cory.I don't put nose into her stuff like you like doing it.

CORY

Come on.I'm the best father and protector possible.

TOPANGA

Yeah,right.

Topanga walks towards some ,Zay sits along with Cory.

CORY

Zay...you like coming here a lot?You like this place?

ZAY

I think i can help you.

CORY

You know what's going on?Because i can't act like James Bond once more time...she'll hate me if i do it.

ZAY

I think the Judgment Day has come.

CORY

I'm pretty sure that for me...it didn't came yet.I don't believe in those stuff...so,it's not that.

ZAY

For our couples.

CORY

Oh, aren't breaking up,are they?

ZAY

I'm afraid so.

CORY

This can't happen.

ZAY

It depends on can't do anything.

CORY

Of course i can and i'll was my only hope and now...she did it again.

ZAY

Your only hope?

CORY

Well,you know...he's safe and not dangerous as Friar...or even you.

ZAY

Me?I would never...

CORY (interrupts)

And you won't be able...ever!

ZAY

What if i become billionaire like Farkle?

CORY

There is a small possibility of accepting than...don't make me angry.

Topanga,comes closer to them.

CORY (CONT.)

She dissapointed me,Topanga!

TOPANGA

What happened now?Will you stop being involved in her private life?

CORY

If she breaks up with him...it's on you to follow her and find her some disent future husband.

TOPANGA

Oh, ...you just make me wonder why i married you.

ZAY

There was none better oportunity?

TOPANGA

Get out!

Topanga,says it in funny way,making him run out of Topanga's.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting on couch.

MAYA

I'm sorry...for making you angry today.

LUCAS

It's wasn't you fault...after all.

MAYA

Lucas...we're together,right?Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?

Lucas,sad,looks into her eyes,like he doesn't wanna say anything.

LUCAS

I think this relationship has expiration date.

MAYA

You are...breaking up with me?

LUCAS

You don't want to?You still love me?

Maya,keeps quiet,obviously sad and still loving him.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Cory and Riley are sitting for table.

CORY

I don't could possibily go wrong?

RILEY

Dad...this is my are still together...but we don't want to be til the rest of our lives.

CORY

That's the point!If you love someone...love him,til the end of your days.

RILEY

I'm fifteen!

Than,Topanga enters the apartmant,inmedietely noticing all yelling.

TOPANGA

What the hell is matter with you two?I can hear you outside the apartmant.

RILEY

Tell dad to not mess with my life.

TOPANGA (to CORY)

I told you to stay away...at least,until they make a decision.

CORY

They're teens, don't think with brain or heart...i know how they think.

TOPANGA

Cory!

CORY

With hormones!Let's be together one day and let's break 's the difference anyway?

TOPANGA (to CORY)

You're really out of your sound like some crazy maniac.

CORY

I just want some would anyone break up without reason?

RILEY (to CORY)

This is all your fault, began talking about future and those things...it made us think how we wanna spend our days.

TOPANGA

Why...for god's sake you would do that?

CORY

It's history, need to learn...we just don't jump into future like that...history is important too.

RILEY (to CORY and TOPANGA)

Just...stay out of my private life and let me make my own decisions!

Riley storms off to her fixes her eyes to Cory.

CORY

Okay...this time you are right.

TOPANGA

You heard 's not little girl anymore.

CORY

I think that's what i miss most.I know she will take good decision...and i'll let her do it.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya and Lucas are sitting on the couch,with Zay.

MAYA (to ZAY)

Again...why did you came over here?

ZAY

Aren't we having fun?

MAYA

No,this is even more weird.

ZAY

Come 's watch some western or stuff you guys do.

MAYA

We need to talk and you need to get the hell out of here.

ZAY

Easy,easy!

LUCAS

It's okay, 'll talk tomorrow.

MAYA

Are you sure?

Lucas nods,a bit sad,as Maya,leaves her house.

ZAY (to MAYA)

So...some cowboy film or...science fiction?What do you like?We could watch romantic comedy, ever you say,i'm up to it.

MAYA

Why don't you just go home?

ZAY

I'm here to help.

MAYA

By watching films?

ZAY

You two are breaking up,right?

MAYA

What makes you think that?

ZAY

It's same with Riley and Farkle.

MAYA

What?

ZAY

Apparently...the future thing hit you guys very hard.

MAYA

It's not the ...he it was all mistake...falling in love,getting together.

ZAY

I think it wasn't.

MAYA

How can you know?

ZAY

I know him and i get to know guys complete each other and now...you just messed it up.

MAYA

We want to break up.

ZAY

No,you don't.I don't know about Lucas,but you...you surely want to be with him.

MAYA

I need a favour.

ZAY

It isn't to watch some science fiction,is it?I have phobia!

MAYA

No...really?

ZAY

Let's get back to you,please.

MAYA

Just...don't talk about this with anyone.

ZAY

I'll keep silent as grave.

MAYA

You can stay.

ZAY

Really?

MAYA

Let's watch something.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

'S – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are sitting on the floor.

FARKLE

This isn't working,right?

RILEY

I want you...as friend.

FARKLE

Me too.I would never wanted to ruin our friendship,but things will get weird with us.

RILEY

Yeah,it will happen.

FARKLE

Let's promise something to each other.

RILEY

It's not something weird and creepy,right?

Farkle laughs.

FARKLE

Let's be here one for 's be friends... were each other's first love,we were first time...almost all first now...let's get back to the start.

Riley,smiles too,looking into his eyes,like this decision was the best they could have made.

RILEY

I want relationship like that.

FARKLE

It looks like...we finally figured it out.

RILEY

Yes,we did.

FARKLE

I need you to remember something.

RILEY

Can you make this less dramatic?I feel like you are about to die.

They both laugh.

FARKLE

No matter what happens to us in the future...every day we are together...is the greatest day of our lives.

RILEY

Yes...and it'll always be.

'S – NIGHT

Cory is sitting for the bar,watching Farkle and Riley from the walks towards him.

TOPANGA

You're doing it again?

CORY

I'm worried, ...their damn facial expression doesn't say a lot to me.

TOPANGA

You're so obssesed with her love life.

CORY

Worried!The perfect word is worried!

Than,Farkle and Riley ,comes to me,quickly.

CORY (to FARKLE and RILEY)

So...what happened?

Farkle and Riley exchange the look.

FARKLE

We did the right thing.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley is walking towards class,when Cory stops her.

RILEY

Dad...

CORY

Are you alright?

RILEY

I'm okay and don't worry...it's not your fault.

CORY

Are you sure?I attacked whole class with this future theme like freakin Ninja.

RILEY

It ...the things will be a bit akward and weird between us.

CORY

That's how break ups are.

RILEY

I'm not sad...is that okay?

Cory nods.

RILEY (CONT.)

And...we're not exactly in our best moment...i hope our friendship will 's what matters to me the most.

CORY

You survived the more can crush you,believe me.

The both of them smile,a small moment between father and daughter.

Near the lockers,Lucas is taking his book,when Maya comes along.

MAYA

Hi.

LUCAS

Hi.

MAYA

I want to end with this...as sooner as possible.

LUCAS

Yeah,we need to have this talk...once for all.

MAYA

Can we do it?

LUCAS

Break up?

MAYA

I want to do it...for just...wasn't our time.

Lucas,sad,nods.

LUCAS

Right...it wasn't.

MAYA

Maybe we'll be together in near future.I don't know what might happen...but if it happens,than great.

LUCAS

I think that's right choice,too.

MAYA

Friends?

LUCAS

Friends.

They shake the hands,but still feeling some ,they share small hug.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory,teaches a lesson,this time a bit different.

CORY

Forget what i said last sucks...planning it sucks...everything about future sucks.

MAYA

But...

CORY (CONT.)

Be with one you love and don't waste the time at all.

FARKLE

It's not your fault,you know?Things happen...people happen and it's always better sooner or taught us great lesson and don't feel bad about it.

ZAY

And now...it's so official.

MAYA (to CORY)

We're kids,right?What we know about life?

RILEY

The future is not set...and we're very young to think like it's the end of the world tomorrow.

CORY

Hm...i might let you all teach this subject...it would made my day better.

ZAY

Is it for free?

CORY

The point is...i want you to understand that life is hard...even in your age,it's pretty you can't listen to someone else's opinion and do by taking that ...it's not you who made decision,it's somebody else.

FARKLE (to CORY)

People will change we'll change,right?

CORY

That's the future...and deal with it, 's nothing more to say...but you could do a lot of things,don't waste the 's very precious.

ZAY

Gollum's ring was also precious...it destroyed the poor Gollum.

LUCAS (to ZAY)

And future might destroy you too...if you don't start thinking on time.

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

'S – DAY

The gang is sitting on couch,all five of them.

ZAY

I don't know if anyone care,but this is so akward situation for me.

LUCAS

It's for all of us,trust me.

MAYA

Guys...let's react,there will be so much worse problems we would face some is minor problem...and we should be together...for our friendship.

FARKLE

You're right.

RILEY

Our friendship is what really one day...it's the only thing left of us...let's never lose it.

All of them,keep silent,a bit smilling.

ZAY

This is so...freakin Breakfast Club.

MAYA

What?

ZAY

You guys so depend of relationships and dating life.

MAYA

Breakfast 's some lame thing you invented again?Some catchphrase?

ZAY

The famous 're so like them.

FARKLE

is so much better club and it always will 's with me?

He puts his hand and everyone joins sign that their friendship might be stronger than any other thing.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT


	8. She Doesn't Like Me

''She Doesn't Like Me''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Maya and Riley are sitting at the Bay Window.

MAYA

So...

RILEY

So...

MAYA

Is this gonna keep being that weird?I mean...we broke up with our first real mustn't be big deal.

RILEY

We should...save our friendship.

MAYA

Right.

RILEY

This is so Pretty Little Liars.

MAYA

Except...we're not that liars.

RILEY

I wonder what guys are doing?

MAYA

Hm.I miss the old days...when we were gang,not connected emotionally...only through common things.

RILEY

I can tell...that these days are coming back.

MAYA

Are you sure?

RILEY

There's nothing more to do.

MAYA

I don't wanna leave this Bay Window...ever.

RILEY

Me neither.

'S – DAY

Zay,Lucas and Farkle are sitting on oouch,silent.

ZAY

I really liked you guys better when you were ...it just sucks.

LUCAS

It will get better...trust me.

FARKLE

So...big expert finally speaks for himself?

LUCAS

Expert?

ZAY

Out of us three...we always thought that your relationship would last the longest.

FARKLE

And...we were wrong.

ZAY

And we thought that Farkle's would last ...wrong again...i guess.

LUCAS

It's not the end of the world,guys!

FARKLE

It's just... 're acting weird...why the hell can't we be friends again...all of us?

ZAY

It's like i said...we're so Breakfast Club.

LUCAS

What the hell with that movie again?We're us...we're just ourselves...we're no younger version of anyone.

ZAY

Slow down,cowboy!I can't make jokes anymore?

FARKLE (realizing)

Wow!

LUCAS

And what's with you and your wow?

FARKLE

Zay's right.

ZAY

Finally,someone smart enough among us.

FARKLE

This is all mad.I have to save our friendship.

Farkle,storms out.

ZAY

You know...90 precent of people after break up use to say these is most important...after all.

LUCAS

And...it says the guy who never had serious relationship.

ZAY

You don't want to save friendship?I mean...whatever friendship Maya and you had before.

LUCAS

There's nothing to save...all is broke up as friends and know...we're at the very beggining.

ZAY

i'm crazy maniac without girlfriend.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle is closing his locker,than Riley comes along,surprising him.

FARKLE

Hi.

RILEY

So...how are you?

FARKLE

Good.I think there's even possibility of sutviving Third World War.

RILEY

I'm serious.

FARKLE

I'm fine...really.

RILEY

I'm glad you are.

They look into each other's eyes,for a moment.

RILEY (CONT.)

I don't wanna lose you...and your friendship.

FARKLE

That's...nice to know.

Farkle walks towards classroom,leaving Riley alone,than Cory comes closer to her,after witnessing this situation.

CORY

You aren't getting back together,are you?

RILEY

Dad.

CORY

I just wanna help.

RILEY

That break up...i think it was some of best things that could happen,it kinda opened my eyes.

CORY

That's my 're not gonna cry over some boys.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

Lucas is taking books from his ,Maya comes closer to him,friendly,nice.

MAYA

Look at this.

Maya shows Lucas something on her phone.

LUCAS

Dating platform?

MAYA

You've got so many 's fun thing to do.

LUCAS

Are you serious?

MAYA

Maybe you meet someone...

Lucas,begins laughing.

LUCAS

You don't really think i need this,do you?

MAYA

Well...

LUCAS

I'm okay.I'm okay...really.

MAYA

I just wanna help.

LUCAS

I don't need some lame dating don't think if i liked someone i would just come and say it?

MAYA

Okay,forget it.I was just trying to help.

LUCAS

I appreciate your help...but i can handle this situation on my own.

They sit on their sits,Harper enters.

HARPER

Good morning,class.

ZAY

It isn't good,but keep talking.

HARPER

Today...

MAYA (interrupts)

We aren't still on this Shakespeare theme,are we?

HARPER

Actually...yes,we' ,we aren't reading anything...for homework you'll have to read Romeo and Juliet.

Maya,laughing,looks at Farkle.

MAYA

Romeo...

FARKLE

Please,stop.

HARPER

Now...i want you all to imagine some Shakespeare would it be played if he lived today?

LUCAS

Totally different.

ZAY

Same for 's lame...and it's lame today.

FARKLE

It would be...something would be seen different that in that period.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

That's you need to do...is to create profil and meet people.

Riley,for surprise,catches that moment.

HARPER

Would break ups today be harder than it looks like...could friendship save relationship?What would happen?

ZAY

I had it enough in the past week...could we just stop speaking about relationships?

HARPER

Think about all this possibilities.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

Okay,i'll find you a girl online...and you will have to go on a date with her.

LUCAS

Maya!

MAYA

Do the task and don't bother me!

The bell rings.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley exits the classroom,Farkle runs towards her.

FARKLE

Riley!Wait!

RILEY

Farkle...

FARKLE

I was thinking...maybe we could do the homework together.

RILEY

Oh...that would be nice.

FARKLE

Really?

RILEY

Today after school...at my place?

FARKLE

Sure.

RILEY

Nice,see you there.

Riley walks away,Farkle keeps looking at her,until Cory faces him.

CORY

What was that?

FARKLE

What do you mean exactly?

CORY

This...talking with my daughter...your ex...Riley.

FARKLE

We're just friends.

CORY

Yeah,right.

FARKLE

Yes,we're.

CORY

That's what all of them say...and than,bum!They get married,have kids and tell the exact story to someone 's history repeating all over again.

FARKLE

This is different.

CORY

How?

FARKLE

I want to be her friend again.

CORY

You messed all up,Minkus.I didn't have to worry anymore and than...i realize that she's free again and i can't make some little bird stay in my nest if she doesn't want to.

FARKLE

That's nice...metaphor.

CORY

So...you're just trying to save friendship?

FARKLE

Nothing more.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Cory and Topanga are sitting for the kitchen table.

CORY

To save friendship!I'm not and women can't be are proofs.

TOPANGA

They're just figuring out what's going 're still teens...don't forget that.

CORY

you don't seem to remember what was going on with us in these years?

TOPANGA

I want to talk about something else that isn't our daughter's love life or your psychotic episodes.

CORY

're is ridiculous.

TOPANGA

So...

CORY (interrupts)

I mean there's no friendship between man and saw When Harry met Sally,right?

TOPANGA

Auggie is acting weird.

CORY

What?

TOPANGA

Let's think about that issue,a bit.

CORY

He's always been weird.I mean,funny weird.

Than,Auggie comes into living room.

CORY (to AUGGIE)

Hey,buddy.

AUGGIE

I'm not your buddy.

TOPANGA (to AUGGIE)

Are you hungry?

AUGGIE

Please...don't disturb me.

Auggie leaves,walks towards his room.

CORY

was weird.

TOPANGA (sarcastic)

Thanks for noticing.

CORY

I'll take care of that,but later.

TOPANGA

You keep spying on her,right?

CORY

Of course not!What kind of father would i be?I just thought...i could take some school is really exhausting, 't you remember?

Cory leaves.

TOPANGA

Why are all man the same?

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Lucas is sitting on bad,while Maya is walking,slowly.

MAYA

So...what do you think about your profile?

LUCAS

You're seriously out of control.

MAYA

You maybe have a date.

LUCAS

What date?

MAYA

Some girl asked for you...she's so crazy about you.

LUCAS

Can i take a look at it,please?

Maya gives Lucas phone.

LUCAS

I like long romantic walks and cuddling in the bed?

MAYA

Okay...i maybe exaggerated a bit.

LUCAS

A bit?You laid!

MAYA

Look at girl's 't she cute?

LUCAS

Stop with .

MAYA

I wanna help a friend.

LUCAS

I love that...that you wanna help me,but...i don't need this.I kinda like someone.

MAYA

Who's she? Do i know her?Does she go in our school...our class?

LUCAS

Slow down a 're never gonna guess ...stop with this nonsense.

MAYA

's do the homework.

Lucas takes the book,reading one paragraph.

LUCAS

You think we could do this damn task in just two days?

MAYA

Who's the girl?

Lucas,keep silent,in funny way.

APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Riley is sitting on her bed,while Farkle is standing.

RILEY

So...Romeo and Juliet...their love was endless.

FARKLE

I think loved each other ...maybe it wouldn't work out like that in this period.

RILEY

Why?

FARKLE

People break up,split...things like that happen every if their love was true...they wouldn't survive all obstacles.

RILEY

Okay,than...we came to this page.

Farkle,walking,feels a bit sits down,beside her.

FARKLE

Is it done yet?

RILEY

We just started with task.

Farkle begins reading the book,but Farkle doesn't seem to concrete much.

RILEY (to FARKLE)

It's your turn now.

Than,without noticing or even hearing her,he just kisses her,they begin kissing,but than split.

FARKLE

I...

RILEY

What the hell was that?

FARKLE

Football practice.

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

I think i might be you at school...partner.

Farkle storms out of her room.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

'S – DAY

Lucas and Maya are sitting at the couch,with Zay,who's standing near bar,watching all situation.

MAYA

Is it Missy...all over again?

LUCAS

I never liked her...at all.

ZAY (to LUCAS)

It isn't Vanessa,right?

LUCAS

with that Vanessa obssesion.

ZAY

I can't!Vanessa!

MAYA

Tracy?

LUCAS

I barely know just went to her party.

MAYA

Speak!

LUCAS

Can't.

Than,Farkle comes in,walks towards Zay.

FARKLE (to ZAY)

What's with them?

ZAY

Maya is terorizing can't hide from her.

FARKLE

I totally understand you.

MAYA

You need to tell me.

LUCAS

You're not my mother.

MAYA

Let's pretend i am.

LUCAS

Please...let's not make fun of ourselves.

MAYA

Who's the girl,Lucas?

Lucas,keeps silent.

MAYA

If you don't tell me...you won't be able to see your friends again.

LUCAS

so...not my mother.

MAYA

It might takes just one phone call.

LUCAS

Stop it.I just like her,okay?

MAYA

We're supposed to be your can't we know?

ZAY

Actually...you're the one who wants to don't have problem with Lucas's secret crush.

LUCAS

I'm out of here!

Lucas,stands up,Maya too.

MAYA

Wait!

The both of them walks out of Topanga' ,faces Farkle,when notices him thougful,realizing something.

ZAY (to FARKLE)

What's up with you?

FARKLE

I...i can't believe it.

ZAY

What?They're not together anymore...they can do whatever they want with their lifes.

FARKLE

Not,not that.I...still love her.

ZAY

Oh, 's the drama all over again.

APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM – NIGHT

Auggie is laying on bed,sad,with Topanga next to him.

TOPANGA

Will you just tell me what's bothering you?

AUGGIE

I'm gonna be forgotten,right?

TOPANGA

What?

AUGGIE

You'll have new baby...and i...

TOPANGA (interrupts)

That's not...wait,how do you even know?

AUGGIE

This walls aren't that helpful and dad talks as he is president of United States.

TOPANGA

I'm not pregnant yet and nobody is gonna be take a look at your sister,for example.

AUGGIE

I still don't have that complex social and love life.

TOPANGA

You'll be just fine,trust me.

AUGGIE

You promise?

TOPANGA

Yeah...just like me.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Lucas is standing near lockers,Maya walks towards him.

LUCAS

Now what?

MAYA

I think i figure it out.

LUCAS

What?

MAYA

Riley.

LUCAS

What with her?I know her,she's your best friend,my 's your point?

MAYA

You couldn't choose between us.

LUCAS

I choosed 't you remember?

MAYA

It took you so long to pick me over ?

Lucas,keep silent.

MAYA (CONT.)

You like her,don't you?

On the other side,Farkle is putting books into his ,Riley shows up.

FARKLE

Before you say anything...let's forget what happened yesterday.

RILEY

Okay.

FARKLE

Really?

RILEY

It was...just a moment,right?

FARKLE

Yes.I want to be your friend and i didn't know how.

RILEY

I know how.

Riley gives him kiss on check.

FARKLE

You're my friend and i can't be more happy about 'll always be...no matter what.

The both of them hug,Farkle feels a bit ,keeps watching them,while he drink his soda,realizing something.

ZAY

and more drama.

Than,when Cory notices it,he passes by Maya,who stops him.

MAYA

They're friends, down.

CORY

That hug wasn't a friendly hug.

MAYA

It was...it always was...just,they maybe didn't notice it...til now.

Cory,thinking,walks away.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

Do a move,be happy.

LUCAS

Are you seriously thinking...

MAYA (interrupts)

You like her.I can see it in your eyes.I wish you had choosen her and not ...it's still not late.

LUCAS

I'm glad that i have you around me.

They both smile,friendly.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Cory and Topanga are sitting for the table.

TOPANGA

You don't know a thing about our children.

CORY

I understand...you figured out Auggie's problem?

TOPANGA

He is jealous.

CORY

What?

TOPANGA

He somehow heard us talking about upcoming baby.

CORY

...we actually can hear what's being said in other room through walls?

TOPANGA

Cory!

CORY

He's just a bit jealous,it's very normal situation.

TOPANGA

You think?

CORY

Of 's been the youngest,he still is and now he's got to experience a bit change.

APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM

Auggie is sitting on bed,while Farkle sit on some small chair on the floor.

FARKLE

This is...very small chair.

AUGGIE

Pay attention to me!

FARKLE

Okay.

AUGGIE

I really liked you.

FARKLE

Good.

AUGGIE

Now i have to hate you.

FARKLE

You have to?

AUGGIE

You're my sister's ex boyfriend...did you really need to break up?

FARKLE

You'll understand this things when you get a bit older...and you'll learn an important lesson.

AUGGIE

What's that?

FARKLE

First love is a short thing that has its beggining and its you learn is the most important lesson of your life.

AUGGIE

Yey!Ava and I have been married and i don't want her around so much.

Farkle smiles.

AUGGIE (CONT.)

Can you be my friend?

FARKLE

I already am.

AUGGIE

Why can't you get back with my sister so i could have you around all the time?

Farkle,keeps silent for a bit.

FARKLE

She doesn't like me.

AUGGIE

That sucks.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting on couch.

LUCAS

I think you're making big thing out of nothing.

MAYA

It's about your happiness,Lucas.

LUCAS

My moment will be my moment.

MAYA

You've been saying it for 3 years.

LUCAS

I guess...that moment hasn't come yet.

MAYA

I've got an idea.

'S – DAY

Riley and Lucas are sitting on the couch,on apparently their date.

LUCAS

So...you think this was good idea?

RILEY

Apparently.

LUCAS

I guess...this is my moment.

RILEY

It is?

LUCAS

I really like you...and i hope you like me too.

RILEY

This past weeks has been a mess...let's do our best on this date and hope it's what's best for us.

LUCAS

Let's do it.

They smile,like it's their first date ever.

ZAY OFF

For sure...we all wonder what happens next.

We notice Zay,near the bar.

LUCAS

Dude!

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM

Auggie is laying on bed,feeling like some king,while Topanga and Cory are sitting beside him,like his maids,feeling pretty exhausted.

CORY (to AUGGIE)

What else?

AUGGIE

I want you to love all of us three...equally.

CORY

Got it.

TOPANGA

Can we go to sleep now?

AUGGIE

I'm still hungry.

TOPANGA

Oh,god.

AUGGIE

One more complainment and you'll stay here all night.

CORY

Let me tell you something about jealousy,buddy.

TOPANGA

Cory!It's not lesson time!

AUGGIE

I want some ice cream!Hurry up!

They quickly storm out bedroom.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT


	9. Triangle

''Triangle''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

The class didnt start and Riley are standing,together,smilling,they seem ,Farkle enters,being a bit bothered as soon as he sees enters classroom,too,noticing Farkle.

FARKLE (to MAYA)

You aren't bothered by this?

MAYA

Well,i don't like school,so...

FARKLE

I mean about them two!

MAYA

Give me a break,Farkle.

FARKLE

I didn't know you got over that break up so fast.

MAYA

They seem happy.

FARKLE

But they aren't.

MAYA

You don't know that.

FARKLE

If you expect me to be happy because of them...i won't.

MAYA

They're your friends...our friends.

FARKLE

For now...but i don't know what's gonna happen later.

MAYA

You're her 's bothering you?

Farkle,as soon as he hears the word ''ex'',he keeps silent,not saying a word and sits on his enters.

HARPER

Today...Wuthering Heights.

MAYA

How could we possibily get from Shakespeare to this...

FARKLE

Emily Bronte wrote it.

MAYA

Right.I knew it.

FARKLE

I don't think so.

HARPER

This work will be for grade.

LUCAS

We can work in pair,right?

HARPER

Sure...two or major theme that i want to here about is...triangle.

FARKLE

Oh,boy.

LUCAS (to HARPER)

Love triangle?

HARPER

I want to hear your opinion next very well about it...it's common theme these days.

MAYA

It's boring and unrealistic.

HARPER

I see you're well prepared for this, .You're lucky today...so you will be paired with Zay.

ZAY

Zay isn't that lucky...she'll kill me,i'm serious.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Lucas and Riley are near lockers,smilling,sharing small kisses on exits the classroom,stops when he sees them,making a bit angry ,stops too,but looking at Farkle.

MAYA (to FARKLE)

Will you just stop looking at them?

FARKLE

I don't think they'll last that long.

MAYA

If you can't be happy...act that you are happy.

FARKLE

Come can't be serious...look at them,they won't last that long.

MAYA

How can you think that?What kind of friend are you?

FARKLE

I think this is too 's like they just jumped into this relationship.

Zay,comes closer to them.

ZAY (to MAYA)

So...are we gonna do that damn assigment?Your place or my place?

MAYA

Let's go to my place...Farkle is a bit hard to listen to.

Farkle,a bit angry,Zay and Maya ,walks towards cafeteria,but than Cory stops him,inmedietely,while he has his eyes fixed towards Lucas and Riley.

CORY (to FARKLE)

You know what's going on,don't you?

FARKLE

If you think about the new couple...yes,i know.

CORY

This is out of control.

FARKLE

I know,i say the same thing,but everyone think i'm crazy.

CORY

I can't train Friar was enough.I thought Riley and him were over.

FARKLE

I think she's a bit confused person.

CORY

What do you mean?What's going on with them than?

FARKLE

I don't need to talk to her,before it's too could fall for him all over again and suffer when he realizes he doesn't love her that way...anymore.

CORY

He doesn't?

FARKLE

I don't think so.

CORY

Good advice.

FARKLE

Just...don't mention me,please.

CORY

It's not like it's your fault.

FARKLE

It might be...so...be discretive.

CORY

Fine,Minkus.

FARKLE

Thanks.

Farkle,walks away,leaving Cory,standing there,alone.

CORY

I get rid of one Minkus years ago...and now he ...it's so great he has one child.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Zay are sitting at the has book in hand,while Maya keeps in her own world,thoughtful,silent.

ZAY

So...this guy...Heathcliff...he was the bad guy,right?I still don't get how she could fall for him.

MAYA

Do you think that this between Riley and Lucas is getting serious?

ZAY

You aren't gonna fall again for that cowboy,are you?

MAYA

Farkle's i really want them to be happy.

ZAY

And i'll be more happy if we do the homework...Harper would be too.

MAYA

Lucas is so...Heathcliff.

ZAY

And Farkle...so Edgar.

MAYA

spotted...it's light version of them.

ZAY

Oh, 's love triangle all over again.

MAYA

Why don't we find out how it ended?

ZAY

Looks like Maya Hart is finally beggining to like the school.

MAYA

No...i just wanna know how bloody book ends.

ZAY

We were never this ?

MAYA

Good have so much together...more than Riley and me.

ZAY

And more than Lucas and .

MAYA

I'll make us some popcorn.

ZAY

I'll wait here...partner.

Maya,walks towards kitchen,Zay takes the book.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle is standing,against the ,Riley exits the bathroom,as Farkle takes her for hand.

FARKLE

We need to talk.

They enter the bathroom.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – GIRL'S BATHROOM – DAY

Farkle and Riley face each other.

FARKLE

What the hell is going on?

RILEY

I could ask you the same is girl's might be punished if someone sees you.

FARKLE

You need to choose.

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

It's Lucas or me.

Riley,laughs a bit.

RILEY

This is some kind of joke?

FARKLE

He's my wouldn't wanna ruin it,would you?

RILEY

Nobody's ruining anything.

FARKLE

Just do you really love?

RILEY

I think you're mad.

FARKLE

And i know you still have feelings for me.

RILEY

How come?

FARKLE

Because...i do,i think i still love you.

RILEY

You think?

FARKLE

I know.

RILEY

We broke up at the best possible you trying to mess up all our relationships?

FARKLE

It's .

RILEY

It's not that 's not some candy or chocolate bar...so i could randomly choose one.

FARKLE

Think about would happen if Catherine had choosen Edgar over Heathcliff?

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

Wuthering read the book.

Farkle leaves.

RILEY

This is worst than i thought.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Cory and Topanga are sitting on sofa,watching TV.

CORY

I know what is she wants to use one boy to get over another,or to get revenge...or she is she is in love with them both...in the same time,but that's impossible.

TOPANGA

Oh,my god,Cory!Stop it!

CORY

What?My opinion doesn't count anymore?

TOPANGA

You've been talking about the same thing for entire you just...please,stop?

CORY

I was talking about movie.

TOPANGA

Oh,god.I just...challenged my own destiny...and my daughter's...maybe.

CORY

Good that you remind me.

TOPANGA

Let's just forget about it and keep watching film.

CORY

I can' 's your fault...let me talk now.

TOPANGA

My you forgive me?

CORY

So...couple of days ago...she was with Farkle,all happy,kissing...and today,she's kissing Lucas.I mean...they broke up two days ago!

TOPANGA

Change is a good thing.

CORY

No,it's bad...all is getting worse.

TOPANGA

Now...you're acting this paranoid Cory all over again?

CORY

I didn't trust Farkle...but Lucas is worse.I look at him and i think about the worst thing possible.

TOPANGA

Just like my father...everytime he saw you.

CORY

What?

Than,Riley enters the apartmant,Cory stands up,quickly.

CORY (to RILEY)

So...?

RILEY

So...?

CORY

You broke up with Friar,right?

RILEY

What?Of course no!

CORY

Damn!

RILEY

What's going on,dad?

CORY

Maybe you should get back together with Farkle.

TOPANGA

Oh,god.

CORY

Just...stay out of this,Topanga.

RILEY

Why would i do that?We broke up.

CORY

Yeah,that is couples break up and make 's the to my world.

RILEY

That's your world?

CORY

What's going on with you...three?Do you love them both?

RILEY

No!No...no...i mean, course ,no,no, ...and no...no.

TOPANGA

Wow!Eleven no's!

CORY

Okay...this was don't know what's love yet.

RILEY

I love them both...but is...too strong word.I just...maybe have stronger feelings for one than for another.

CORY

For whom?

RILEY

That's the problem.

CORY

Well...figure it out.

RILEY

You won't help me?

CORY

This is your issue,Riley.I act like maniac.

RILEY

This is very...hard issue.

CORY

It isn't,believe will come something even worse.I always does.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Zay are sitting on couch.

MAYA

How is this book supposed to help us anyway?

ZAY

Didn't you notice?

MAYA

What?

ZAY

Harper is one crazy women.I think i'm scared of her.

MAYA

Is this what we do now?Tell each other secrets...the greatest fears?

ZAY

Hell yeah!

MAYA

I'm scared of Boogeyman...even if he doesn't exist.

ZAY

Or he does.

MAYA

Does he?

Zay,keeps silent,mocking her.

MAYA

He doesn' he?Can't be he?

ZAY

It's a legend.

MAYA

So...you have some nightmares about Harper or what?

ZAY

Oh, night...before test i dream that i'm gonna fail 's sick.

MAYA

Well...i think she's funny and i don't like any Matthews.

ZAY

That's...because you hate school.

MAYA

School is a bitch.

ZAY

Big one!

They do one 'high five',at friendly way.

MAYA

We're the greatest friends!

ZAY

The best friends!

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Riley and Maya are sitting at the Bay Window.

RILEY

I now have to to do?

Maya,keeps on her phone,laughing.

RILEY (CONT.)

Maya?

MAYA

I think Auggie's right.

RILEY

Do you even listen to me?Who are you texting to?

MAYA

It's just Zay.

RILEY

Since when are you two so...best friends?

MAYA

We are not...okay...he's my best friend...male best ...you and me are still...

Riley,gives her one scary look.

MAYA (CONT.)

I'll stop talking now and listen to my one and only best friend's problem.

RILEY

Lucas or Farkle?

MAYA

Why just one of them?

RILEY

I'm serious.

MAYA

In your case...it's pretty hard to choose.

RILEY

I love them both... can't i choose?I dated them both.

MAYA

Just choose your Heathcliff.

RILEY

Heathcliff?

MAYA

is your...you know...romance novels main hero.

RILEY

How does this help me?

Than,Maya recieves some message.

MAYA

Oh.I have to go.

RILEY

Maya!

MAYA

Sorry, is someone less fortune than you...who doesn't have to choose between two love interests and you know...needs my company.

RILEY

Let me ?

MAYA

Just...figure it out by yourself...listen to your heart.

RILEY

What am i supposed to do?

MAYA

Just...read the Heights.

Maya,storms out the room.

RILEY

book.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle is taking books from ,Cory comes along.

CORY

Farkle.

FARKLE

Am i dead?I'll be dead?You'll kill me?Is that right?Or just...don't think about things i let leave my head.

CORY

What's with this...love triangle?

FARKLE

What?

CORY

You made my daughter choose between you two,right?

FARKLE

As far as i know...yes.

CORY

Pray to god that it's you she choose.

FARKLE

Why?

CORY

I won't be able to survive her relationship with than...you won't be here anymore.

FARKLE

That's...fair enough.

CORY

Good to know.

Cory walks away.

FARKLE

Damn!I'll die today.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – ENGLISH ROOM – DAY

Harper teaches a lesson.

HARPER

Wuthering Heights today,right?

MAYA

I think the book was very interesting.

ZAY

Yeah,me too.

Lucas,turns around,faces Zay.

LUCAS

Since when do you read books?Or read anything?

ZAY

Since i was paired with this awesome girl...who replaced you.

MAYA (to ZAY)

That's right,bestie.

FARKLE

Can we just go back to the book,please?

HARPER

Love you all pay attention to that?

ZAY

What's the point?We have it all over again...in front of us.

FARKLE

I think Catherine had choosen a wrong guy.

HARPER

would you think that?

FARKLE

Edgar loved her...more than anyone, ...Heathcliff...was selfish,he destroyed her.

LUCAS

But...she loved Heathcliff,not Edgar.

FARKLE

Weren't you listening?She choose the wrong guy!

LUCAS

That's just your 's rejection...i mean,she married the guy...but that was not real love.

MAYA

Oh, is getting super man figting for love of one women.

RILEY (to MAYA)

You're not funny,Maya.

FARKLE

Edgar is so much better oportunity than that hurt her emotionally...so would he do something like that?And Edgar...he was there,all along.

ZAY

Guys!This is just some classic!Are you gonna keep fighting about that?

Lucas and Farkle,face Zay,giving him one death look.

ZAY

Just forget...what i said.

LUCAS

Heathcliff and Catherine are so meant to be together!

FARKLE

Who says that?It's even incest!

LUCAS

You're passing your line,buddy and playing the wrong card.

FARKLE

It's the one and only card that makes 's so wrong...it always was and she is gonna realize it at the very end.

MAYA

She just dies and is happy with her true love.

LUCAS

You heard that?

HARPER

Love triangle, ...two guys fighting for one women's 's gonna be the lucky winner?In this novel...

FARKLE (to LUCAS)

She's gonna choose me!

LUCAS

No,because she already choose me.

FARKLE

She didn't make her decision yet!

LUCAS

It's me!

FARKLE

It's me!And it always have been.

ZAY

This is so...hilarious.

FARKLE

Just...back off, did you even bother coming here from Texas?

MAYA

Farkle.

FARKLE

What?Nobody even likes him.

LUCAS

Oh...is that right, ?

FARKLE

Don't make me...

LUCAS (interrupts)

What?Punch me?

Lucas laughs,than Farkle stands up,Lucas too,about to fight,which makes Riley so uncomfortable.

RILEY

Guys!Just stop!Stop with this!

LUCAS

Riley,you have to choose.

FARKLE

That's right.

LUCAS

It's him...or it's me?

RILEY

I think...it's no one.

Riley,storms out of class,leaving both of them silent,finally realizing how much mess they made.

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

'S – DAY

Farkle and Lucas are sitting on couch.

FARKLE

Okay...we crossed the line.

LUCAS

We almost stopped being best friends.

FARKLE

We should never do that again.

LUCAS

It's a deal.

FARKLE

It's we actually entered in novel character's mind.

Both of them laugh.

LUCAS

So...this is how Edgar and Heathcliff would make up?

FARKLE

Except...they were never friends.

Zay is sitting near the ,Maya comes close to him.

MAYA (to ZAY)

Are they okay?

ZAY

They seem...crazy.

MAYA

At least they're not fighting anymore.

ZAY

And where's our famous Catherine?

MAYA

Whatever she do...she'll choose the right guy...at least,i think that.

ZAY

We should hang out sometimes...more often.

MAYA

It's a deal.

Than,Riley comes in,Lucas and Farkle stand up,too.

LUCAS

Riley...

FARKLE

Did you made your choice?

RILEY

This is not some Wuthering Heights!I felt like some...like some doll that you two are fighting for and i'm not!

LUCAS

We're very sorry.

FARKLE

whatever choice you made...it won't affect our friendship...at all.

RILEY (to FARKLE)

I'm sorry.

ZAY

Oh,man!Girls really are more into cowboys than...Farkle.

MAYA (to ZAY)

Shh.

RILEY

I choose you,Lucas.I hope this won't be affecting our friendship.

FARKLE

Sure.

Farkle,looks a bit sad.

FARKLE

I'm so happy...that this thing finally ended.

RILEY (to LUCAS)

Let's go.

Riley and Lucas walk out of Topanga's.

ZAY (to FARKLE)

Oh, 're so...so we invited to your funeral?Matthews is so killing you now.

FARKLE (to ZAY)

Just...leave me alone,okay?

Farkle,angry,sad,storms out of Topanga's.

ZAY (to MAYA)

So...you wanna read Wuthering Heighs again?

MAYA

Why not?

They leave Topanga's too.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT.


	10. Betrayal

''Betrayal''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory teaches a notice Farkle's not in class,for surprise.

CORY

I want you all to imagine the situation...betrayal.

LUCAS

Like...in war?

CORY

Sure...love,real life,relationship,friendships even.

LUCAS

I think it's better to avoid them.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

How can you avoid something like that?It's...the thing that happens to each of is of discussion.

CORY

It's hard to ...what if it happens?

RILEY

Than...people just aren't as they 's their dark side...which makes them what they really 's their true self.

MAYA

End of discussion?

CORY

Maya...for example.

MAYA

Here it real life example.

CORY

Your boyfriend...

MAYA (interrups)

I don't have a boyfriend.

CORY

He betrays you.

MAYA

It wouldn't ...i would kill him before he even thinks about that.

Lucas,laughs.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

It's funny?

LUCAS

I think it's not boys are more alike to cheat,betray,whatever word we use now.

ZAY

That's truth.

MAYA (to ZAY and LUCAS)

And really offending for us.

ZAY (to LUCAS)

Yeah!What's your point...dude?Girls are can you even think about that?Shame on you!

LUCAS

And you weren't thinking the same thing?

ZAY

I think Farkle would...

Than,they notice he's not even there.

ZAY (CONT.)

.Where the hell is Farkle?

MAYA

It doesn't 's does the Romeo things.

LUCAS

Even Romeo wouldn't skip the class.

MAYA

And what do you know...Paris?

LUCAS

What?

ZAY

She's right, 're the bad guy,apparently.

LUCAS

What?

MAYA (to ZAY)

Good said,buddy.

ZAY (to MAYA)

Wanna hang out today?

MAYA

Sure.

LUCAS

What the hell is wrong with you two,guys?

CORY

is 's worse?

RILEY

What comes after are we dealing aftermath?

LUCAS

I wouldn't forgive betrayal.

RILEY

Seriously?

LUCAS

If you love someone...than,you wouldn't do something like that.

MAYA

I still don't someone cheating on someone...or it's betrayal in war?Hitler had many enemies,for sure.

CORY

Whatever is...it was a very bad about it...why people do it and when they do it...do they have clear happens next?

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Zay and Maya walk out of classroom,together,like they are a couple,but ,Lucas follows them,looking at them wierd.

LUCAS (to RILEY)

Okay...are they like a couple or what?

RILEY

I don't think ...if it was so...will they consider your bless?

LUCAS

What?

RILEY

You are acting like you shouldn't.

LUCAS

She's...he's...What?

RILEY

You say a lot of what today.

LUCAS

Okay...i'm maybe a bit jealous...of 's stealing my friend!

RILEY

Are you sure that's why are you jealous?

Lucas,keeps silent,thinking.

RILEY

Well...think about that...a bit.

Riley,keeps walking towards ,when she notices Farkle coming her way,she stops him.

FARKLE

Hi.

RILEY

Where were you?

FARKLE

I was on my way to school...as far as I know.

RILEY

What's going on?You're still mad,right?

FARKLE

I'm not would i be?

RILEY

What happened that day...

FARKLE

Will you just...please stop?Stop reminding me of that day.

RILEY

I feel like...

FARKLE

Why do i need to listen to this?Why?

RILEY

You're my friend.

FARKLE

We crossed that line long time ?

RILEY

So...all that friendly break up...all that was a lie?We can't even be friends?

FARKLE

We i won't listen to your 's not why i am by your side.I won't listen about your relationships,about Lucas...you have Maya for that.

RILEY

But...i want Farkle.

FARKLE

You had choosen the wrong guy.

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

You're supposed to be with him?

RILEY

Because...he was my first crush,first love...almost all first things.

FARKLE

This is unbelievable.

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

What's with us?What was i for you?Just some lame experience?Like...you would go around the world,searching for the best city...than,you find yourself in like it,until you realize you'll have to go back for New ...that's where you are supposed to be,right?

Riley,keeps silent,feels a bit sad.

FARKLE (CONT.)

I was just...nothing.

RILEY

It's not like that and you know it.

FARKLE

I don't know what's real anymore.

RILEY

I love him.

FARKLE

I honestly hope you ...he's not right guy for you.I'm sure you know that,too.

RILEY

It's not true.

FARKLE

Look.I'll go now.I can't speak to you hurt me,a bit.I mean...we shared so many first things as couple and after all...you choose him.

RILEY

It's how is supposed to be.

FARKLE

Wuthering ...it was ...this.

RILEY

Why is everyone so opssed with the damn book?I didn't even read it.

FARKLE

Just...talk with Maya,talk with your best is my friend...and want to keep it that way.

He walks away,leaving her standing there,confused.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – DAY

Zay and Maya are sitting for the table,eating,by their side,across,is Lucas,still watching them,feeling weirs,like third wheel.

LUCAS

Okay.I had it 's going on here?Or...what's going on with you two?What's going on between you two?I don't even know what's the right question.

Zay and Maya,begin laughing at Lucas.

LUCAS (CONT.)

And now...i feel like a damn clown.

MAYA

We just...

ZAY

...love to hang out with each other.

LUCAS

Are you finishing each other's sentences?

MAYA

We're have any problem with that?

ZAY

Of course he has problem with everything.

MAYA

That's so Lucas.

LUCAS (to ZAY)

I want my best friend back.

MAYA

He's my best friend 've got Farkle.

LUCAS

We were friends back in 's my you knew Farkle since forever.

ZAY

chick is actually fighting for me.

LUCAS

I miss my i miss hanging out with you two.

MAYA

We can hang out can come.

LUCAS

three?

ZAY

He's 's a crowd.

LUCAS

noticed that?

ZAY

I mean.I meant to say...Lucas's a crowd.

MAYA

Let's go to some better place.

Maya and Lucas storm out of cafeteria.

LUCAS

Who are those people?

Than,Farkle comes closer to him.

LUCAS (to FARKLE)

Thank god you are here.

FARKLE

Why wouldn't i be?I'm not hiding from anyone.

LUCAS

I miss talking to you...my friend.

FARKLE

Well...i'm here now.

LUCAS

Zay is cheating on me with my ex girlfriend.

FARKLE

What?

LUCAS

I'm left alone, happened to our gang?

FARKLE

You've got Riley.

LUCAS

Yeah, ...it's not the same.

FARKLE

Than...accept being the third 's my role from now on.

LUCAS

Third can't be so least...i'll be around them.

FARKLE

Try.

LUCAS

Are we still okay?

FARKLE

I guess.

LUCAS

This situation is so ,you, 's like...American War.

FARKLE

I don't wanna talk about that.

Lucas walks out of ,we hear rain from outside,dropping pouring rain,like never before.

LUCAS

?

APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM – DAY

Auggie is sitting on the bed,playing Playstation,like some crazy game ,someone knocks the door.

AUGGIE

Do not bother me!

Than,Cory enters,with some DVDs in hands.

CORY

I'm not bothering you,right?

AUGGIE

What now?

CORY

I have some pretty good can watch them together.

Auggie,still keeps playing ,it's game over.

AUGGIE

Thanks a lot,dad.I lost my life because of you.

CORY

You know that we aren't talking about real life?

AUGGIE

I'm not interested.

CORY

Come 's the latest Mission Impossible,Terminator.I thought buying you the game...but you had enough...violent games.

AUGGIE

Yeah...you definitely should have consider doing that.

CORY

Why don't you leave that...thing and have some fun with your crazy still young dad?

AUGGIE

There are some things you need to know.

Cory, sites beside Auggie.

CORY

Good.I'm listening.

AUGGIE

It's called Playstation.

CORY

Seriously?Why did i thought it was Tetris or some other thing?

AUGGIE

When were you born...again?

CORY

speaking.

AUGGIE

And second...you're not that fun as you think you are.

CORY

What?

AUGGIE

You're not...

CORY (interrupts)

I heard what you said!

AUGGIE

But i don't need you to be long as i can keep you away from my games.

Cory,confused,watching Auggie playing games,feeling a bit sad.

'S – NIGHT

Riley and Farkle are standing,he helps her with some boxes.

RILEY

Thanks for the help.

FARKLE

Can we just forget what happened today?I was...a bit mad.

RILEY

back,friend.

Farkle,smiles.

FARKLE

So...this is the last box,right?

RILEY

Let's go.

They are about to exit,but than they hear the door slam.

RILEY

Oh,god.

Farkle,puts box away.

RILEY (CONT.)

Oh,no,no,no!

FARKLE

You still have the key,right?

RILEY

The key?

Riley,tries to open the door,at force,but she doesn't succed.

FARKLE

You know...we might not be that smart as we seem.

RILEY

I could use some help.

FARKLE

What help?

RILEY

We need to get out of 's night.

FARKLE

me see...

He tries to open the door, than,all light go down and rain keeps dropping heavily,only for them to realize it's storm coming.

RILEY AND FARKLE

Oh boy!

The both of them share crazy and hilarious look on the face.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

'S – NIGHT

Riley and Farkle are still stuck at Topanga' 's at the door,yelling for help,while Farkle's sitting at the floor.

RILEY

Help!Help!Somebody help!

FARKLE

Nobody hears you.

RILEY

Help!

Farkle,stands up,walks towards her.

FARKLE

Are you crazy or what?We're stuck in here.

RILEY

I can't be stuck here.I have my home...i need to get there.

FARKLE

How can you not have a key or something?

RILEY

And how can you not...stop yelling at me?

FARKLE

You can still call your mum,right?

RILEY

I'm out of battery.

FARKLE

That's...just great.

RILEY

Don't you have a phone... ?

FARKLE

I don't need it right now.I didn't know that storm was coming or that we would stuck in here.

The tension between them two begins to rise.

RILEY

Now...it would be better if you could move one step back.

FARKLE

I'm stuck here with 't this get any worse?

RILEY

is actually very bad for you?

FARKLE

It's weird.

RILEY

Than...you try to figure way out.

FARKLE

I will.I'm scientist.

RILEY

As much as Coldplay's song.

The both of them give up,they sit on floor,trying to avoid contact with each other.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya,Lucas and Zay are sitting on sofa.

LUCAS

So...this is all you guys do?Just sit here and talk about...random things?

ZAY

Of 't it interesting?

MAYA

It's not interesting for he used to do is...kiss or sleep...alone.

LUCAS

You were watching Pretty Little Liars!All night!

ZAY (to LUCAS)

Shame on you!You should have watched it with here.(to MAYA)I like Toby.I mean...it's my favorite character.

MAYA

Lucas...i know why our relationship didn't work out.

LUCAS

No ?

MAYA

You were sleeping ocasionally as a newborn puppy and i don't like taking care of ...of course,you didn't pay much attention to you had...you would have known that Toby is male.

ZAY

Shame on you,dude.

LUCAS

I'm a third must be some bad nightmare.

ZAY (to MAYA)

And what do you think of Spencer?They so belong together.

MAYA

Right!

LUCAS

Damn storm.

'S – NIGHT

Farkle and Riley are still sitting on ...Farkle has his head fallen all over Riley's shoulder.

RILEY

Oh,god!

Farkle,scared,awake.

FARKLE

What?What?Aliens?

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

Bad dream.

Riley,stands up.

RILEY

I don't have my phone here and Lucas might call me.

FARKLE

Don't you see?It's storm out there.I wish i was of that...i'm stuck here with...

RILEY (interrupts)

With me?

Farkle,stands up too,coming close to Riley.

RILEY (CONT.)

Is that what you wanted to say?

FARKLE

Let's not make things even harder.

RILEY

It still bothers you?My thing with Lucas?

FARKLE

I want you to be happy.

RILEY

You're a...big liar.

FARKLE

Come 's my friend...i don't wanna ruin our friendship over...

RILEY (interrupts)

Over someone like me?

FARKLE

Now...you're just putting the words in my mouth.

RILEY

We can't be friends.I can't be friend with 're impossible.

FARKLE

I tries everything,believe me.I even skipped the class.

RILEY

I knew it!

Farkle,steps closer to Riley.

FARKLE

I still can't believe you didn't choose me.

RILEY

I can't keep listening about this anymore.

FARKLE

Well...you don't have other can't run anywhere.

Riley and Farkle,they're standing so close,pretty much.

RILEY

Stop.

FARKLE

What?

RILEY

Stop staring at me like that.

FARKLE

I can't.

RILEY

Just stop.

Riley,turns around,about to go somewhere,but Farkle stops her by taking her hand and than,they're in exact same position,very close to each other.

RILEY

This is wrong.

FARKLE

This whole world is ...

RILEY

Farkle...

Than,he kisses her,with all passion,than splits,causing them both to stop and look good at each gets even closer to him,kissing him,they keep kissing until they fall on 's how they spend the entire storm,with another storm on the way.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Maya,Lucas and Zay are still sitting on the sofa.

ZAY (crying)

And than...i just wanted to cry.I can't stand it anymore.

MAYA

I know,i understand.I feel the same.

LUCAS

Come on, 's just a stupid chick flick 're such a...women.

MAYA

Lucas!

LUCAS

And it's all your changed my buddy.

Than,lights come again.

LUCAS

Thank you god!Thank you so much.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

You're such a bad friend.

LUCAS

Zay,come 'll borrow some action films,Jackie Chan or meet some ladies?You want that,don't you?

MAYA (to LUCAS)

You know...the storm is coming this house is not letting you enter for second time.

LUCAS

That's just...

Than,before he can continiue talking,the storms begin again.

LUCAS

Or...you know...we can watch those Pretty Little the very beggining.

ZAY

We're friends again.(to MAYA)No offense.

The all three begin to hang out.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Topanga and Cory are sitting on the couch,watching least Topanga,Cory is silent,thoughtful.

CORY

I can't believe he said all that to me.

TOPANGA

Do you even watch the film?

CORY

It's boring.

TOPANGA

It's romantic comedy.

CORY

Like i said...boring.

TOPANGA

Than...go talk to Auggie.

CORY

I won't.I'll make him suffer.

TOPANGA

How... Guy?

CORY

i feel like i never was bad guy.

TOPANGA

And you never were.

CORY

That little devil...he's so you.

TOPANGA

I don't think so.

CORY

You should've seen didn't even felt sorry for me.I'm his father!

TOPANGA

You're scared of truth?

CORY

It's not truth!I'm funny father,funny husband,funny person,funny brother...all.

TOPANGA

Damn it,Cory.I just wanted to watch movie.

CORY

I know what i'll do.

TOPANGA

I'm going to my husband returns...tell him i'm waiting for him.

Topanga,leaves,putting light off.

CORY

It's pretty ?Damn.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Farkle is near 's about to enter the classroom,but than,he meets Riley,feeling weird,still.

FARKLE

Hi.

RILEY

Hi.

FARKLE

Hello.

RILEY

Well,hello to you too.

FARKLE

I did say hi,right?

RILEY

And i said hi too.

Maya,comes closer to them.

MAYA (to FARKLE and RILEY)

Hi,guys.

FARKLE

.Well,hi.

MAYA

Did you had breakfast this morning?

FARKLE

see you inside.

Farkle enters the classroom.

MAYA

day he skips class,the other day...he's totally crazy.

RILEY

And what's with you?

MAYA

We've been watching Pretty Little Liars whole night.I'm exhausted,sleepy and i need to get the hell out of here before Lucas comes.

RILEY

Lucky you.I wish i had that kind of night.

MAYA

You talk like you were walking on this damn storm.

RILEY

It's worse than that.

MAYA

I don't wanna know.

RILEY

Really? you had enough of that drama show.

MAYA

And believe me...i had.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory teaches a lesson.

CORY

worst thing that could figure out why?

FARKLE

That's what you taught the other day?

CORY

Welcome, this mistery.

Farkle,keeps silent.

MAYA

This is such a weird day.

LUCAS (to MAYA)

You know...we could repeat the same from last night.

MAYA

Don't talk to me,please.

CORY

Why people cheat?You know...they make you believe in something,you get high hopes and than...bum!Betrayal.

LUCAS

It's destiny.

MAYA

Destiny?Really?

LUCAS

Things 's the nature.

RILEY

I can't do this.

MAYA

Finally.I'm bored of this class offense,Matthews.

CORY (to MAYA)

It's long as there are some critics.

RILEY

Not every betrayal is happen,but wrong things too.

LUCAS

Betrayal is isn't explaination.

FARKLE

I agree with him.

RILEY (to FARKLE)

You can't shit up,can you?

FARKLE

The clock is ticking.

ZAY

No,it isn' me...if the class was near to be over,i'd know.

RILEY (to LUCAS)

I cheated on you.

LUCAS

We're good.

A bit awkward moment between both of them,but neither of them caring for love of another,strange.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Topanga and Cory are sitting for the table.

Topanga

You really decided to punish Auggie hard.

CORY

This is just beggining.

TOPANGA

He's still a kid.

CORY

He hurt my feelings.

TOPANGA

Oh,god.

Than,Auggie enters,a bit angry,coming close to them.

CORY (to AUGGIE)

Hey,pal.

AUGGIE

Don't you pal to me.

TOPANGA

Something's wrong,honey?

AUGGIE

He didn't show up.

CORY

It's fair punishment,Topanga.

AUGGIE

It was the soccer game!You were only parent to not show up.

CORY

You're bad soccer player.

TOPANGA

Cory!

CORY

If he weren't so bad,i'd come.

Cory,faces Auggie,who feels even more angry because of Cory's revenge and sincerity.

AUGGIE

Talk to the hand!

Auggie runs to his room.

TOPANGA

You see what you have done now?

CORY

Yeah.I should've never bought him Terminator films...he didn't deserve it.

'S – DAY

Lucas and Riley are sitting at the couch,alone,not looking at each other.

LUCAS

So...Farkle.

RILEY

Maya.

LUCAS

We are back at the very beggining,right?

RILEY

Same old...beggining.

LUCAS

Than...how did we end up here?

RILEY

We can still be friends,right?

LUCAS

Always.

RILEY

Looks like this is the only way of not ruining any relationship in our .

LUCAS

It is should grab some Pretty Little Liars DVD and watch.

RILEY

That's not our thing.

LUCAS

Damn.

APARTMANT – AUGGIE'S ROOM – DAY

Auggie is laying on bed, ,Cory comes in,with a lot of CDs.

CORY

How are you doing,buddy?

AUGGIE

You're not allowed to enter my room.

CORY

I'm sorry.

AUGGIE

I'm a ...i'm sorry.

CORY

What was that?

AUGGIE

I said i'm sorry.

CORY

For what?

AUGGIE

You're fun dad.

CORY

No,i'm not.

Auggie,finally turns around.

AUGGIE

You are.I'm just interrupted my favorite game.I was winning.

CORY

Welcome to the real world,buddy.I wish i had Playstation back in those days.

AUGGIE

You can have now.

CORY

No,you ...i bought you so many games that you won't ever forget your daddy.

AUGGIE

Of course you're fun.

CORY

And...today you're learning about real .

AUGGIE

Can we go to arcade?

CORY

Easy,pal.I'm getting old,but not worse.

AUGGIE

Let's play this.

And like that,they made up,play games.

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya,Zay and Lucas are sitting on is sitting between both of have their eyes wide open,like mouth,watching the TV.

MAYA

That's it.

LUCAS

And...next episode?

MAYA

What next?They're not showing this everyday.

LUCAS

What?

ZAY

Life isn't easy, those people are psychopaths.

LUCAS

Oh,god.I'm an addict.I need one more episode.

MAYA

Let's watch something else.

LUCAS

I want this!

MAYA

Oh, 's watch some old will make you feel a lot better.

LUCAS

And make some popcorns.

She heads towards kitchen,leaving them alone.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT


	11. Summer Love

''Summer Love''

 **TEASER**

FADE IN:

APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Riley and Maya are sitting at the Bay Window.

RILEY

I wish we could go back at the very beggining.

MAYA

Oh, i really need to listen this again?

RILEY

You're my best friend.

MAYA

It's not my fault.

RILEY

I don't know what to do,Maya.I need your help.

MAYA

Are you telling me that whole triangle...all things you went through...are not worse than this?It's not like you have to make some big change.

RILEY

This Freshman year happened a lot of stuffs.

MAYA

Just...get back together with Farkle.

RILEY

Should I?

MAYA

You should.

RILEY

Or i shouldn't?

MAYA

Do you love him?

RILEY

Yeah?

MAYA

Are you asking me or telling me?

RILEY

Telling you?I'm telling you.

MAYA

Yeah is not some big ...talk to him.

RILEY

I should definitely talk to him.

MAYA

And stop bothering ,do that.

RILEY

this is so boring for you...let's discuss your private life,a bit.

MAYA

I'm not the one who's in dilemma.

RILEY

What's with you and Lucas?

MAYA

You guys broke kind of friend would i be...

RILEY (interrupts)

The best.

MAYA

If we decide to be together,we'll be together.I have clear 're the one who's having doubts.

RILEY

It's not doubt.A lot of things happened,Maya.

MAYA

You don't need to remember us both of it.

RILEY

Why not?Lucas picked you,you guys dating behind my back...

MAYA (interrupts)

I confessed you the truth and you almost went to the second base with Farkle that night.

RILEY

Than...Farkle and I dated,we both broke up.

MAYA

It was very friendly break up.

RILEY

Lucas and I started dating.I cheated on him.

MAYA

And you need to figure out your relationship with Farkle before summer comes knocking on your ,better hurry up and check your calendar.

RILEY

And you need to promise something to 'll do the same thing,right?

MAYA

Right.

 **END TEASER**

 **ACT ONE**

FADE IN:

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Zay,Lucas and Farkle are near lockers.

LUCAS

I'm making my move on 's now or never.

ZAY

It was about time.I knew it.

LUCAS

I hope she and Riley didn't make any stupid rule about not longer being allowed to date each other's ex boyfriends,ex crush or current crush.

FARKLE

So,you broke up with Riley?

LUCAS

Yes, it was for the best.

ZAY (to FARKLE)

Come on, what you have done?Only fool would keep going with that relationship.

FARKLE

I said i'm sorry...thousand was a huge mistake.

LUCAS

Mistake?

FARKLE

I should've never 's my you guys broke up because of me.

LUCAS

It wasn't your know,it's supposed to be two people to make something like that.

FARKLE

Let's just end with this topic,okay?

LUCAS

will always be friends,no matter what.

Farkle nods.

ZAY (to LUCAS)

And what's your plan,heartbreaker?

LUCAS

A big it's a secret i'm not gonna tell.

ZAY (sarcastic)

You broke my heart.

LUCAS

She won't be able to turn me 's really important issue and she'll be part of it.

ZAY

You're always the one who has most luck of us.

LUCAS

I'm sorry for being Friar.

ZAY

You aren't gonna ask her to marry you,are you?

Lucas,laughs.

ZAY (CONT.)

Do not laugh!Tell!Now!

LUCAS

It's a secret!

Lucas,enters the classroom.

ZAY (to FARKLE)

Did you just see that?

FARKLE

He's the luckiest man alive.

ZAY

You're 're the luckiest people on Earth.

FARKLE

How come?

ZAY

We're young,single and very ,maybe not that attractive,but single!

Than,Riley comes.

RILEY (to FARKLE)

Hi.

FARKLE

Hi.

ZAY

Am i invisible or what?

RILEY (to FARKLE)

We really need to talk.

ZAY

Hello?

RILEY

Go!

Zay,scared a bit,in funny way,enters the classroom.

FARKLE

I'm listening.

RILEY

What are we,Farkle?

Farkle,keeps silent for a bit.

FARKLE

Whatever you want us to be.

The both of them keep silent,until he leaves her,going towards ,Maya comes along,smiley.

MAYA

And...?

RILEY

This is embarrasing...at so many levels.

MAYA

What happened?

RILEY

He doesn't care at all.

MAYA

What do you mean?

RILEY

It's like all depends on me.I asked him what are we and he said whatever i wanted us to be.

MAYA

There you go.

RILEY

What?

MAYA

You want to be his girlfriend... should've said that.

RILEY

Why?This is even too obvious.

MAYA

Than...maybe things changed.

RILEY

Oh, ...i won't be able to look at his eyes...ever again.

MAYA

Come on.

The both of them enter in the classroom.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HISTORY ROOM – DAY

Cory teaches a lesson.

MAYA

Freshman year is would we be talking about?It's boring.

FARKLE

only good thing that helps us take great decisions.

MAYA (to FARKLE)

Is that right,Romeo?

CORY

It's goodbye for this school 're all growing up...becoming adults,you're almost there.

MAYA (to LUCAS)

I'm gonna fall asleep again.

LUCAS

Well,don't.

MAYA

I'm gonna take your advice...and i still hate school.

LUCAS

And that's Maya i love.

MAYA

You do?

Lucas nods.

ZAY

Oh,boy.I'm gonna end up being only single in our group.

RILEY (to ZAY)

You wouldn't be the only one.

FARKLE (to RILEY)

What does that mean?

CORY

Back to is still not are still few decisions to take...some hard,some 's all up to you.

FARKLE

What if we can't make decision?

Riley turns around,faces Farkle.

CORY

You're supposed to think with your heart.

FARKLE

But heart makes stupid decisions.

LUCAS

It doesn't matter,as long as it doesn't make sense.

FARKLE

It needs 's decision without sense?

MAYA

Well,love doesn't make sense,so...

CORY

Guys!This is history class.I'm not Harper,i don't teach love.

MAYA

Why not?You've got much experience.

CORY

Because...i would be horrible teacher.

FARKLE

So...how to make one good decision?

CORY

Follow your doesn't make sense,but it's you talking through your heart,it's your wish.

Farkle nods.

ZAY

Mine is saying...i'm glad this school year is i would be more happy is another one doesn't come.

CORY

Summer is getting are decisions to make...they're very important to all of only way to make them good...is listening to your heart.

Maya,looks at Riley.

MAYA

Those decisions...they must be really important to us,right?Some might be for the rest of our 's better to take shot now.

CORY

Right.

MAYA (to FARKLE)

I'll stop.

FARKLE

With what?

MAYA

You deserved some other nickname.

FARKLE

Thank you god!

ZAY

He's no longer Romeo?But it was such fun!

MAYA

Now he's...Frankenstein.

FARKLE

Oh,god.

CORY

Like i said...it's time for all of you to act as adults,who are becoming sophomore students.

MAYA

Unfortunetely.

CORY

You're grown ups now and i'm happy to have this oportunity of teaching you the best lessons life can give you.

MAYA

All of them...except the love lesson.

CORY

Some other day, other day.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Riley exits the classroom,Farkle runs towards her,quickly.

FARKLE

Riley?

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

Are you mad?

Riley,keeps silent.

FARKLE (CONT.)

I mean...we could be friends.

RILEY

We are friends,aren't we?

Farkle nods.

RILEY

Than...we close this topic.

FARKLE

Only if you want it.

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – CAFETERIA – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting for the table.

MAYA

My last meal in this pretty cafeteria...for this year.

LUCAS

It's not like you're never coming back here.

MAYA

I hate school.

LUCAS

You say a lot that.

MAYA

Maybe...because it's truth.

LUCAS

Will you go with me to Texas?

MAYA

Right now?

LUCAS

Over summer.

MAYA

Why would i do something like that?It's gang trip or what?

LUCAS

Only...you and whole three months.

Maya,keeps silent.

LUCAS (CONT.)

Don't say anything now,okay?Think about it,til tonight or tomorrow and than we'll talk,discuss it.

MAYA

You know what happened last time we were in Texas?

LUCAS

The only thing that could happen now is that you get attacked by some bull or bear,even.

MAYA

That's not ev...bear,really?

LUCAS

I'm and call me.

Lucas walks out,leaving her thoughtful.

APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – DAY

Riley and Maya are sitting on Bay Window.

RILEY

He friendzoned me.

MAYA

Lucas asked me to go with him to Texas.

RILEY AND MAYA

What?

MAYA

That bastard!

RILEY

I know.

MAYA

And you played along?You didn't say anything?

RILEY

What could i say?Let's be together and not just friends all over again?

MAYA

You could have tried.

RILEY

I'm not you, 're brave,self confident...and me,on the other hand...

MAYA (interrupts)

It's Farkle and not some Prince from England.

RILEY

I won't try nothing.

MAYA

Than i will.

RILEY

What?

MAYA

He's so done.

RILEY

This is my take care of Lucas,your boyfriend and...

MAYA (interrupts)

He's not my boyfriend...ex boyfriend.

RILEY

Future boyfriend.

MAYA

've got a point.I'll care my own business.

RILEY

So...he asked you that?

MAYA

Can you believe it?

RILEY

You should go.

MAYA

What?

RILEY

And you two should get back together.

MAYA

He asked me as friend.

RILEY

Right.

MAYA

Didn't you just said to take care of my own issues?What are you doing?

RILEY

You deserve to be happy,Maya.

MAYA

I didn't decide yet.

RILEY

And i know what decision you'll take.

MAYA

You do?

Riley nods,smilling.

 **END ACT ONE**

 **ACT TWO**

FADE IN:

'S – NIGHT

Zay is sitting for the table, ,Cory comes,sits with him.

ZAY

I feel like the third wheel again.

CORY

And i'm not sure about having this do you think?

ZAY

Oh,boy.

CORY

Stay here,please.I need to hear someone's advice.

ZAY

Luckily...i know how to protect myself, .So...i don't have idea what's like to become a father.

CORY

I already had two of i succed with this third?

ZAY

If you don't wanna break it,don't make it.

CORY

That's...disturbing.

ZAY

Riley turned out just fine,Auggie too.

CORY

I'm teacher.I'm not some lucky rich bastard.

ZAY

You mean like Minkus?

CORY

Damn.I should've been his best friend back in high school.

ZAY

Yeah,you should' 's why i'm Farkle's close friend.

CORY

I thought Lucas's his best friend.

ZAY

I am!

CORY

So...should i have or not?

ZAY

This is gonna be a long night.

APARTMANT – RILEY'S ROOM – NIGHT

Riley comes from bathroom,in her ,for her surprise,she hears Farkle,coming in through the window,as always.

FARKLE

Riley...

RILEY

What the hell are you doing here?

FARKLE

're...you're...you're...nice.

RILEY

You keep entering my window as maniac,you know that?

FARKLE

Sorry.I just...want to talk,once more.

RILEY

Did Maya talk to you?

FARKLE

?

RILEY

Than...we are good.

FARKLE

No,we are not good.

RILEY

I want to dress and having you around while i'm half naked...it's suicide.

FARKLE

Let's just talk.

RILEY

We're friends,remember?

FARKLE

So,it does bother you?

RILEY

Of course it bothers me!You don't care about me at all!

FARKLE

That's not truth.

RILEY

It isn't?

FARKLE

I don't want us to be stupid friends.I never are complicated.

RILEY

For god's sake...we're not getting married.

FARKLE

Some day...maybe.

RILEY

What?

FARKLE

I'm scared because i don't know what's going to happen with us...in future.

RILEY

Am I still in friendzone?

FARKLE

What's the matter?I was there for 15 years.

RILEY

Get out!

FARKLE

Riley...

RILEY

Get out of my room!

Than,Farkle,comes out,but through doors,only to find Topanga in living room.

APARTMANT – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Topanga is standing,looking at Farkle,worried.

FARKLE

She...I...whatever you're thinking...it's not what it looks like.

TOPANGA

I rather not say what it looks like.

Farkle,makes small steps,towards door,but still looking at Topanga.

FARKLE

I should...get used at this door rules.I mean...just to show some respect to you,to .I'm not some maniac,so...

Than,Riley comes from room,still in towel.

RILEY (to FARKLE)

Just get out of my house!I can't stand seeing you anymore!

FARKLE

Riley...

TOPANGA

Okay,what the hell is going on here?

FARKLE AND RILEY

It's not what it looks like!

RILEY (to FARKLE)

Just...leave me alone,friend!

Farkle nods,goes out of apartmant.

RILEY

Nothing happened,mum.

TOPANGA

What's with these...friendly conversations you had?

RILEY

It's Karma!I'm friendzoned!

Riley,storms in her bedroom.

TOPANGA

Oh, 's so hard to be her parent,sometimes.

'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Maya and Lucas are sitting on sofa.

LUCAS

I want us to get back together.

MAYA

What?

LUCAS

I want us to be together... shouldn't have broken up in first place.

MAYA

This is deja vu.

LUCAS

What?

MAYA

You're experiencing 's like...i'm familiar to you,this relationship too and you want to get back on known things.

LUCAS

Wouldn't you want the same?

MAYA

I'm 15,i don't know what i want,yet.

LUCAS

I don't feelings towards you never changed.

MAYA

Mine neither.

LUCAS

So...what are we waiting than?

Maya and Lucas,keep coming closer and closer,almost kissing.

MAYA

Is this what we want?

LUCAS

Absolutely.

MAYA

I made my decision.I'll go with you to Texas.

Lucas smiles.

LUCAS

I love you.

MAYA

Are you sure?You dated Riley again and...

LUCAS

I was so jealous when i thought there's something between Zay and you.

MAYA

Really?

LUCAS

I'm trying...in being your friend,but i can't.

MAYA

Just shut up.

The both of them kiss,finally,getting back together.

'S – NIGHT

Zay and Cory keep sitting at the bar.

CORY

So...i always wanted three .

ZAY

You said that...twenty times since we started talking.

CORY

Just help me.

ZAY

Follow your heart.

CORY

What?

ZAY

That's what you told your heart when making hard decisions.

Cory,laughs.

CORY

You believed that?Come on,i'm a teacher,we lie sometimes.

ZAY

Do you want another child?

CORY

Yes.

ZAY

In these years?

CORY

Yes.

ZAY

With Topanga?

CORY

Of course.

ZAY

Mistery solved.

CORY

What?Just like that?

ZAY

You're keeping me up at late don't want to meet my father,trust me.

CORY

I'm gonna be father,again.

ZAY

Congratulations.

CORY

You're good friend, not some...third wheel.

ZAY

Thank i go now?

CORY

Let's talk a bit more.

ZAY

Damn.

CORY

Do you have siblings?

Zay,doesn't answer,feeling more dizzy and bored than ever,while Cory just doesn't stop.

 **END ACT TWO**

 **TAG**

ADAMS HIGH SCHOOL – HALLWAY – DAY

Lucas,Zay,Maya and Farkle exit the classroom.

MAYA

And...officialy,school's over!

LUCAS

That's my girl.

Lucas kisses Maya on forehead.

FARKLE (to MAYA)

Hey, 's Riley?

MAYA

Seriously?You first mess it up and than...act like inocent.

FARKLE

Just help me...please.

MAYA

There she is.

Maya show with her hand,on Riley,who's locking her ,Farkle comes closer to her.

FARKLE

Riley,we need to talk.

RILEY

What's new,friend?

FARKLE

Just stop with this friend 's be serious,please.

ZAY (to LUCAS and MAYA)

Ten bucks he's so done.

LUCAS

Okay.

MAYA

You're 's different now than before.

ZAY

How come?

MAYA

Back than...he was so obssesive 's different now.

LUCAS

Which means you're going to lose your money.

Back on Riley and Farkle.

FARKLE

We aren't can't be friends...never.

RILEY

What do you want?

FARKLE

To finally get back together.

ZAY (to LUCAS)

Give me my money.

LUCAS

Not yet,buddy.

FARKLE

So...i overreacted a bit today.

RILEY

A bit?

FARKLE

The point is...i don't know how to be your friend,i never knew and i'll never know.

RILEY

You'll learn.

FARKLE

How?

ZAY (to LUCAS)

Money?

Riley,turns around,about to go,but than faces Farkle again.

RILEY

You messed me up.I love you and you didn't care about didn't care about having opinion about our relationship.

FARKLE

I love you too.

RILEY

It's not enough.

FARKLE

What?

Riley,this time turns around,about to go away,than he takes her for hand.

FARKLE (CONT.)

It's not enough?How can this not be enough?

He finally kisses her,she kisses him too,they keep kissing.

ZAY

Oh,man!I'm never gambling my money on them again.

Zay gives Lucas 10 bucks.

FARKLE

It's enough,it always will be.

The both of them smile.

MAYA

Guys!

The five of them hug,group hug,happy to end this school year.

 **END TAG**

FADE OUT


End file.
